Bound in Copper
by rubyxblade
Summary: AU story set in a post-war steampunk setting. Indexes for backstory, character lists, ect... included. A poor girl trying to make her life matter. An officer on a ship of the Imperial Navy. And a rebel who will have to tell the truth. DabixOchacoxBakugo Rated 'T' some adult situations, nothing graphic. Swearing courtesy Bakugo and tense situations...
1. INDEX 1

**Bound in Copper**

**Steam Fantasy AU Index **

**The story so far: **In 1980, the president of the United States was shot, ending peace talks around the world. Rising tensions between world powers, terrorists, and militant ecological groups caused a multi-focal World War.

At the end, there was a shift to more Ecologically friendly thinking, and steam and other clean burning re-useable resources became the standard. The nations changed how they were grouped and ruled, many returning to or adopting a Monarchy political structure with limited constitutional rights. Edwardian-type values came back into fashion, causing a shift to almost a caste-style society with five main social groups: Nobility, Aristocrats, Merchants, Working Class, and the Forgotten.

**Nobility: **Starting with a King or Queen (or emperor or whatever they wanna say) with a limited Noble Family. This is the smallest of the castes. A Lord or a Lady rules (with permission) the larger cities and their outlying areas. Think...counties in America.

**Aristocrats: **Any person or family with a ton of money and ties to the nobility are considered Aristocrats. They generally do political work. I'm thinking they're the heads of Governmental offices like Transportation in America**.**

**Merchants/Scientists/: **These people run the economy. Although they're ruled by the nobles, and answer to the Aristos, a merchant with sufficient ability, money, and attitude could buy and sell the world with ease.

**Working Class: **Almost everyone else. If you work, and you're not rich, this is who you are.

**Forgotten: **Homeless. Criminals. Anyone who society has forgotten. Often the mentally unstable as well. You can become and escape this realm of society.

**Way Of Life: **Old era fashion became the norm as well. But hair, makeup and body modifications, including tattooing, remain cutting edge. Since copper and other metals are widely used in airship construction, it's become highly sought after. It's also decoration in clothing, hair and other fashionable use. Talismans from old religions and practices are forged (I'm thinking they're small like charms) from silver and gold, and are worn in the hair or as jewelry. It's pretty common to hear clinking and chiming from women and men from beads, talismans and other bits and bobs in their hair.

With the change in political status and a return to old-fashioned values, chemical birth control is strictly regimented. If you're Merchant level or above, you can easily get medicines that we take for granted. If you're a lower or forgotten class, underground hospitals and clinics will help as they can. Condoms are the number one form of birth control, and are easily found world-wide. Black market medicines including birth control is how many Forgotten become merchants. Though many just remain black market dealers for the hours. (It's a joke from MIB. LOL I make myself laugh, so I have that going for me... heh. ok, I'll stop.)

**The World: **Very few nations remain as we know them. America and Mexico united to become the American Federation. Many European countries with the exception of Germany, France and Britain (Now Renamed Britannia) joined together to form the Euro-Protectorate States. Germany and Britannia are independent, but still open ports. Scotland and Ireland took their chances and joined the Protectorate.

Eastern Europe was taken by the Russians, and reformed into the Czarist Republic of Russia.

South Eastern Europe formed the Eastern European Union. I suppose I could come up with more, but I won't be mentioning it. Or if I do, I can always update.

Some places are believed to be unlivable. France is the one I'm dealing with. Bombed heavily in the war as a disputed land, the French took it upon themselves to raze their own land and put an end to making war early on. It's been about 40 years, now, so the land has come back to life, but most people remain hard and unfriendly. They separated, and live in small (quite normal) communities or in terrifyingly lawless towns. Many unsavory criminals make France their home. The crew of the Izanami took over a nice little farm house in Bordeaux. Paris remains an underground hub for pirates, slavers and rebels. Some nations have begun looking at France again as a place to recolonize so lately, people with a more upstanding bend have started a movement to see France reinstated to the world scene.

**Ships: **Worldwide, the advent of Steampower and the movement toward clean energy ignited the imaginations of the scientific community. Airships were born during the war, and perfected when the relative peace was achieved in the 90s.

I took my inspiration from the sailing ships of the 1600-1800's. The three basic designs I have are the Brigantine, Frigate, and Galleon. I took inspiration for the speeds of the ships based on actual steam engine data. Weight, upkeep, and old sailing data. So... Whatever. It's pure fiction.

**The Endeavor **(Sovereign Nations of Jap-Asia) is a Frigate class. She boasts 150 crew, 32 railguns, and an average cruising speed of 120/193 MPH/KPH. She's the heaviest ship in my story.

**The Magdalene **(Pirate) is a Brigantine class that's been converted for mixed use. She boasts 78 crew, 15 (one aft mounted) Railguns, and an average cruising speed of 137/220 MPH/KPH. She's the fastest ship in my story, due to her Chief Engineer, Mei Hatsume.

**The Izanami **(Pirate) is a Galleon Class converted to extreme battle configuration. She boasts 30 crew, 20 railguns (including one forward and one aft mounted guns), and a cruising speed of 113/182 MPH/KPH. She's slow because she's run by bloodthirsty pirates. And she's heavily armored.

**Money: **A world standard monetary unit was adopted by all the major nations and nation states after an economic collapse in the 90s. 1/5/10 Credit Coins 5/10/20/50/100 Credit Chips. In my imagination, the chips look like dominoes. In places where Credits aren't accepted, gold, silver and other precious metals can be traded. 1 credit is 2 USD/ 200 Yen/ 1.75 EUR

**Quirks: **The first bombs were nuclear. Then biological and chemical warfare became standard. No one used incendiaries anymore! Thus the first humans with changed DNA were made by our own stupidity, and babies with strange abilities were born. This actually was the biggest reason for stopping the all out warfare.

Now, two generations (approx 20 years to a generation) in, quirks are becoming more common, as quirk + quirk nets 80% chance of quirk. Q+N= 60% Q N+N= 30% Q. Quirk marriages are not only common but encouraged between the upper level families. Quirk registration is mandatory in nearly every government on Earth.

Rare/Dangerous/Profitable quirks are sought after. Even a Forgotten parent can guarantee their child a better life by registering these kinds of quirks early. Government run nurseries and orphanages will pay for a strong quirk. These children either become wards in care of and for use by the government or adopted to upper class families whose quirk pool is shallow. And though all quirks can potentially be classified as one of those above, there is a scale.

The law outlawing public quirk use is in effect. First offense is a fine you'll likely never recover from. Second is mandatory Prison. Third is quirk removal via lobotomy. Everyday quirk use, like using kinesis to pick up fallen keys, or flame to light a cigarette, are largely ignored. But every use is prohibited, so use care!

Our heroes and villains will likely keep their quirks untouched. I do have an interesting theory about Ochaco's quirk. If anything needs to change, I'll note it.

**Notes:**

**Edinborough to Paris 982 km approx 5 hour flight time for the Magdalene. (Take-off around 4pm/9PM same day)**

**Edinborough to Bordeaux 1402 km 8 hour flight for the Izanami (Take-off arround 1pm/9pm same day)**

**Bordeaux to Paris 542 km (according to google maps, that'd take approx 111 hours to walk. That assumes that they didn't factor in little things like sleep and food and potty breaks... about 5 days no stopping. I'd say closer to a whole week even with using their quirks.)**


	2. INDEX 2

**Class System: The Forgotten/ Working Class/ Middle Class/ Aristocratic/ Nobility**

**Pirates: Magdalene**

Shota Aizawa - Rare/Dangerous/Profitable Middle/Captain

Shoto Todoroki - Rare/Dangerous/Aristocrat/First Mate

All Might - No Quirk/Working/Quartermaster

Hizashi Yamada -Dangerous/Middle/Navigator

Mei Hatsume - Harmless/Working /Engineering Chief

Izuku Midoriya - Dangerous/Working /Engineer

Dabi - Dangerous/Claims Forgotten/Aristocrat/Artillary Master

Ms Midnight Nemuri Kayama- Rare/Aristocrat now Working/Chief Surgeon

Tsuyu Asui - Rare/Middle/Surgeon

Ochaco Uraraka - Rare/Profitable/Forgotten/Boatswain but her parents registered her with a simple quirk, saving her from a life as a government slave.

**King's Men: Enforcer**

Endeavor Enji Todoroki- Dangerous/Aristocrat/Captain

Ken Ishiyama - Rare/Middle/First Mate

Momo Yaouzaro - Rare/Profitable/Aristocrat/Quartermaster

Hawks - Rare/Aristocrat/Navigator

Rumi Usagiyama - Dangerous/Working/Chief Engineer

Tenya Iida - Rare/Dangerous/Aristocrat/Engineer

Katsuki Bakugo - Rare/Dangerous/Middle/Artillary Master

Chiyo Shuzenji Recovery Girl Rare/Profitable/Aristocrat/ Chief Surgeon

Kyoka Jiro - Rare/Dangerous/Middle/Surgeon's Assistant

Mina Ashido - Rare/Dangerous/Middle/Boatswain

**Bloodthirsty Killers..LOL : The Izanami**

Tomura Shigaraki Captain Rare/Dangerous/Captain

Kurogiri First Mate Rare/Dangerous/Profitable/First Mate

Chizome Akaguro Stain Rare/Dangerous/Unstable/Weapons

Atsuhiro Sako Compress Rare/Harmless/Quartermaster

Kahui Keahi (Beautiful fire)Kapu Rare/Profitable/Surgeon

Himiko Toga Dangerous/Unstable/Crew

Jin Bubaigawara Harmless/Unstable/Crew

**Ochaco Uraraka** wears a plain white button up blouse with standard uniform knickerbockers with brass buttons. She's one of the boatswains, which makes her sort of a glorified maid. Ochaco's parents were once of the Working class, but when the new King was crowned, her father's business was decimated. She hates the King, and the king's men who do his bidding. But in general, she's a happy-go-lucky girl with the ability to nullify and re-direct her personal gravity. She gets sick if she uses her powers too long or to lift anything above 2700 kilos. She's dating the Artillery Master, a man known only as Dabi. No one understands their relationship. Age: 18

Body Mods: Four silver earrings exactly like Dabi's in each ear.

**Izuku Midoriya** wears a green cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled over his biceps with dark green overalls that allow him to work. He has fluffy dark green hair and vibrant green eyes. His freckles are adorable, and cover both cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He's on the Madeleine's engineering team. He's inherited an extreme power-up quirk that he's learning to master. He's a kind-hearted young man who grew up admiring Katsuki Bakugo. Age: 19

Body Mods: None.

**Shota Aizawa** wears a black slacks and a white button up that's hardly ever buttoned past mid-chest. A silk vest with thread of gold is usually tossed on top. His hair is long enough to put up in a knot, which he does for formal occasions. He's eternally sleepy-eyed, but that betrays a fierce nature. He worked his way up from powder boy to the captaincy. His fierceness extends to his ship and crew. Aizawa has the ability to deactivate most quirks. Though he has to keep his eyes open. He has a special set of goggles that always hang from his neck. Age: 33

Body Mods: Tattoo, Left arm sleeve; Phoenix

**Shoto Todoroki** ran away from home on his 16th birthday when his father announced he was to marry the daughter of his biggest supporter. Since he'd been suffering under his father's hand for years, he knew it was time to leave. His father is a captain in the King's fleet, and this has made him an invaluable resource to captain Aizawa. That and his terrific aptitude for flying and politicking, he's been appointed as First Mate. Shoto wears a black silk top hat decorated with copper and brass feathers. His clothing is always immaculate. He has bi-colored eyes of grey and blue and bi-colored hair of white and red. Also, a rare split quirk. He controls both ice and fire. He may have a crush on Izuku. Age: 19

Body Mods: None.

**Toshinari Yagi** is an older gentleman much reduced from his prime. He gave his power in a secret ceremony to Izuku, and now is content to be just a quartermaster. He's usually smiling, and if he isn't beware! He wears yellow pinstriped slacks and a matching bow tie. His shirt is blue and always neatly buttoned. Age: 51

Body Mods: None.

**Hizashi Yamada** is extremely outgoing and cheerful. Though he can also be hotheaded, prone to talking first and thinking second. A problem when he was learning the craft in the King's fleet, now as a privateer, he fits right in. He wears a leather coat and pants sewn with velvet and lace appliques. His long blonde hair chimes when he moves, it's laced with copper and jade beads. He looks like you expect a pirate from the cover of a terrible romance novel to look. He has the ability to direct the amplitude and directionality of his own voice. He's the Navigator, and he shouts at everyone except the captain. Deft in several languages. Age: 33

Body Mods: American Naval Traditional Nautical stars. Black and red on Left pec, black and Gold on the right.

**Mei Hatsume** is the Chief Engineer. She's very young, but a prodigy with machines and science. She can become engrossed to the point of not sleeping for a day or two when her engines need her. She's very sweet-natured, but very forgetful when it comes to people. Mei wears a ribbed, sleeveless sweater that always seems to be dotted with oil or smeared with engine grease. She wears dark grey overalls, one strap always coming undone. Her dark pink dreadlocked hair is held back with special goggles she uses to enhance her quirk: Zoom. She can see things pretty far away! The only person she really connects with is Izuku. Age: 19

Bod Mods: Pierced ears, three on the right two on the left.

**Dabi** is the Artillary Master, in charge of railguns, handguns and all manner of incendiary weaponry. He's a born Aristocrat, but claims to be Forgotten for some reason. He's been horribly burned and scarred over nearly 50% of his body. He was fixed in an underground hospital, and his burns are stapled grotesquely to his unburned skin. He has black unruly hair and piecing blue eyes. He wears a black leather trench coat and a soft cotton t-shirt that Ochaco thinks makes him look dangerous. His quirk is the ability to make and control flames that burn as blue and hot as his eyes. He loves Ochaco fiercely, though he's several years older than her. Age: 27

Body Mods: Extreme. Silver 'staples' ringing all his burned flesh, and there's a lot. Three studs on the right side of his nose, and four silver earrings on the upper curve of both ears.

**Nemuri Kayama** comes from an extremely wealthy family. When she was still young, she begged them to allow her to learn to be a doctor. Although they reluctantly agreed, by the time she was of marriageable age, they tried to force her to stop. She renounced her titles and went to learn at an underground hospital. She was one of the healers to help piece Dabi back together nearly ten years ago. Nemuri is a wild woman who wears as little as possible, Preferring brocaded corsets paired with long, slim white skirts. She needs glasses, and they're always a flamboyant red. She is extremely smart, and well-versed in the art of healing. Which is good, because she's into pain in the bedroom. Her quirk is solombust, she can put people to sleep with a pharamone she produces. Works better on men she finds attractive. Age: 34

Body Mods: You'll have to ask her. visable: Pierced ears.

**Tsuyu Asui** comes from a family of merchants. She didn't want to be one, and left to get training in the healing arts at age 15. She's in training under Dr, Kayama. Tsuyu is quiet and shy, but is quite confident in matters that she feels strongly about. She wears soft green dresses cinched with a wide brown leather belt and matching boots. Her hair is extremely long and dark green. It's strung with talismans of silver and gold, and makes an even prettier noise than Yamada's. Her quirk is frog, and she can do almost anything a frog can! She's best friends with Ochaco.

Age: 18

Body Mods: Pierced ears.

**Hitoshi Shinso** comes from a working class family. When the riots hit, his parents were killed, and he was put into an orphanage. His unusual coloring (light purple hair and eyes) made him a bit unsuitable for upper class adoption. He used to be reserved but confident, but at age 12 his entire orphanage was razed by pirates, and he was sold to a noble along with a few other kids. The noble used Shinso to make others cooperate with him, or simply to stop fighting back. He tried to run, and managed to convince his guards to kill themselves, but he was caught and punished severely. He spent the next three years muzzled except when the noble needed him to do his thing. He was rescued by the crew of the Magdalene, and he and a few others were offered places on board. He accepted, and works on the maintenance crew. He's slowly becoming more like his old self, but he can grow nervous. He hates his quirk and tries not to even think about it. He had a little crush on Ochaco, but realized that she was totally spent on someone else. They're friends, often sharing work assignments and lunches.

Body Mods: None Age: 17

**The Endeavor**

**Uniform:** Navy slacks double breasted navy coat with red pinstripe and piping. White button up shirt, red cravat. Black boots, polished. A naval-styled hat with a black leather brim. Insignia pinned to hat to indicate rank or station.

**Enji Todoroki** is the rather famous Aristo captain of the King's Legion Air Ship Endeavor. He fell in love with flying at an early age. He is an alumni of the Royal Academy. He also married at an early age, a so-called quirk marriage to perfect his line. He abused his wife and children so terribly that his eldest disappeared at age 12, his wife is in a mental retreat and his youngest ran away at age 16. He is still looking for his youngest son, whom he considers the culmination of breeding, being able to call upon both fire and ice. Enji has an inkling that, like him, he loves to fly and is probably serving aboard a pirate ship. Enji's quirk is the ability to create and direct incredibly hot flame. His eyes are bright blue, his hair a deep red. Age: 45

Body Mods: None. He has the ability to 'wear' his flames.

**Katsuki Bakugo** is Artillery Master of the Endeavor. He graduated top of his class, and this is but a stepping stone to where he wants to be: The youngest captain in history. He's focused and intelligent, and comes off as cocky. He can have a violent temper. As a Royal Academy graduate coming from the Middle class, he carries a prickly sort of pride. As fraternization is discouraged, Katsuki is not involved with anyone nor has he entered into a marriage contract. He's terrible with girls anyway, having a short list of lovers who now hate his guts. His quirk is explosion, He makes a nitroglycerin like sweat that he can combust at will. In battle situations, he wears copper clad, green enameled gauntlets that make it so that he can use larger explosions more often. His hair is an unruly ash blond paired with startling red eyes. Age: 19

Body Mods: Right pectoral; large Japanese style tattoo of Kiyohime, a rage filled dragon-lady. The eye that faces the viewer is a tiny ruby stud that reminds one of the eyes of the bearer.

**Kahui Keahi is my OC.** Kahui is referred to only by his code name: **Kapu**. His name means Beautiful Fire, and his code name means Forbidden. His quirk is Healing. It works like so: He can sense hormone levels. He needs higher levels of testosterone to make his quirk activate. It works better when he's working on someone who turns him on. He is homosexual, but he can use anyone's testosterone level. Testosterone raises and lowers naturally with MANY different activities. He is an ass, though, and likes to see people put in embarrassing or awkward situations. Kapu can also be kind, and in softer moments, refers to his colleagues as his family. He's well-versed in psychology, physiology, and endocrinology. He speaks native Hawaiian, (for this story Japanese) and English. He was a lovely baby, an only child born to poor parents. When he realized his quirk, he decided to be a doctor. When he realized he could make more money without all those pesky ethics to worry about, he decided to work for himself, selling his services to the highest bidder and private clientele.

He has black hair with burgundy undertones. His eyes are best described as 'black' and his skin is the color of a toasted marshmallow. He has a smile that will break your heart. He takes care of himself, and moves with a Polynesian grace that is hard to describe. If you're friends with one like I am, you'll get their innate sexiness. I can't really put it in words. (Thank you Miss Lee, for being the chalk outline of this character)

Age: 25

Body Mods (for this story) Both ears pierced with black coral (native Hawaiian gems) studs.

He wears a long silver necklace with a wire-wrapped shark's tooth and an intricately carved bone fish hook he inherited from his father's father. Then the least amount of clothing he can get away with. Canvas pants with a button-up shirt on ship paired with non-slip shoes. On land: depends on the weather. He prefers no shoes.

**Character description as needed or upon REQUEST. **


	3. Chapter 1 - A Dirty Urchin

**AN/ **I really wanted to write a complete AU, so welcome to my steam powered story. Please take a look at the INDEXES. They will get you caught up and answer questions. If you ever have a question, please ASK, I am happy to answer! (and credit if it makes it to the Index!) I am trying to be gritty, but I will probably fail. LOL I'm not gritty by nature. Thanks for stopping, please give me a read!

**A Dirty Urchin**

_Tell me something, boy  
__Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?  
__Or do you need more?  
__Ain't it hard keepin' it so hardcore? - Shallow by Lady Gaga ft. Bradley Cooper_

Steam lines crossed with thick ropes of sparking electric wires and water pipes streaked with condensation dripped overhead, as I left the berth for the ship I call home, The Magdalene. A man hawking illegal diesel and propane tried to interest me in his wares. A joking bunch of ensigns quieted as I passed them, and I chuckled lightly. The starkly lit tunnel that connected the berths to the night shrouded under-city pier opened into the slightly cleaner scents of New Tokyo.

People thronged the pier, standing cheek to jowl with warped shopfronts. Just another dirty bunch of uneducated humans on the streets of New Tokyo. How many have I seen now? None of them special enough for me to risk my neck. None of them clean enough to risk my body, none of them old enough to... My eyes skimmed back, a girl, no, a young woman not too horribly dirty. The spark of determination in her eyes as she stared back.

I paused to study her, her clothing was below average. She looked uncomfortable in a navy polka dotted shirt with a wide ruffle veering into her cleavage paired with khaki canvas pants with a double row of brass buttons and leather boots with cracks running over the toes. It was hard to tell in the darkened pier, but the pants had seen better days. I chuckled inwardly, the blouse was at least ten years out of fashion, and that waistline didn't know a corset.

"What's your name?" I raised my hand, the light from blue flames illuminating the pack. Some ran, she crossed her arms over generous breasts.

"I need a job. You don't need my name." She seemed to hug herself, disguising those curves as if she'd forgotten to cover it earlier. Strange, if she was what I thought she was.

"Oh," My mouth, the soft upper lip contrasting with the burned, tortured bottom half, smiled, pulling the staples, "Then what shall I scream out whilst you wriggle beneath me?"

"I don't want that kind of job."

My flame winked out and my eyes widened. These street people would do anything for money. _Anything_. She intrigued me, "Do you find me hideous, girl?"

Her brows lowered, "No."

She scanned my face, her eyes sticking uncomfortably to the scars and metal ringing my eyes. Her gaze lowered to the band that makes up my jaw, neck, and the thick stretch across my upper chest that my shirt and coat didn't hide. Her head tipped as her eyes raised back to my ears, nothing but lumpy purple toned flesh and piercings. I felt cataloged. Sorted firmly into the 'broken' pile. I wished she'd hurry with her rejection so I could flash my credits, and make her weep for being a shallow whore.

"Not hideous. Although I think you're some kind of pervert, now."

Aghast at her frank words, I returned her gaze. She was sturdy, though not too well fed, with liquid brown eyes and hair the color of caramel. She wasn't too deep into what seemed to be her new status if she balked at prostitution. Not that I'd ever bought sex, but sometimes I bought company. Company that could use a bath and a big meal and someone who would just be there for me as long as I needed to feel human again.

I finally chuckled softly, "I am at that. But I don't buy what I can get for free, girl. You've been to school?"

"I don't see how that matters." Her eyes hardened even as pink rose to further darken her cheeks under the soot. "No, but I can read, write, do artitmatic. Mom teaches for whatever money our neighborhood can scrape together."

"I only wish to talk." I beckoned her closer, "I'll pay you..." I dug in a pocket, rattling my trench coat intentionally, "Here's fifty credits. That should fill your mother's belly." It would. That many credits would buy them food enough for a few days depending on how many mouths there were at home. I held it out, and she took it, the determination washing away under the onslaught of tears that made silver tracks on her cheeks.

"You only want to talk?"

She said it softly, looking back at my face, scanning my eyes for the lie. Her purity, the determination and steely will that she'd put on bold display before breaking down to tears that might have gotten her hurt, possibly dead, if shown to the wrong person.

"Just talk for now." I found her beguiling. I wanted to know her. "Maybe I could get you a job that will make you enough money to buy your parents electricity."

Her eyes widened and she moved, one quick decisive nod, "Please. Yes. I'll do..." She laughed, an unsteady giggle, "almost anything."

"My name's Dabi."

She tucked a long lock of brown hair behind a dainty ear, "I'm Ochaco."

**3 Days Later - Ochaco**

A small cast-iron stove heated the space near to insensibility. I fanned myself while mother divided our lunch into three. We always save a potion for dad when we can since we were able to rig a simple refrigerator that would run on our tiny generator. I glanced at his picture, a happier time for him and mom, put up in our one-room shanty-house in a bid to liven the atmosphere.

"O-chan!" A wharf rat that I was teaching to read ran into our home, rattling the corrugated steel when he rushed into the space. "O-chan, that guy, the burned man? He's back. He says he wants to see you." His round, dark eyes were lit with an inward light, "He gave me a 5 coin to come find you!"

I looked at my mom and back at the boy, "Slow down, Sato. He asked for me? By name?"

Sato nodded, suddenly serious, "Did I do bad? I told him I could find you." His eyes shifted as he plucked at his torn yukata, "Baby might go hungry if I can't have this money." His toes wriggled bare on the ground from wearing out the shoes he'd gotten in the allotment just a few months ago.

"I'll see if I can get you more." His smile returned. Sato and his mother were good people. "Take me there." Mom closed her mouth with a snap. She'd probably been about to warn me, but Dabi... Dabi was different from the other men who came looking for girls down at the lower piers. That, and how could she deny we'd been eating lunch bought with the credits I'd gotten for just sitting with him for a few hours while he... talked.

"He's on pier four, Old Taku's place." Sato smiled, "Thanks, O-chan."

We picked up the pace as I followed the racing boy down dark and moldering streets to the air piers. The same pier where I'd met him just a few days ago. I wondered what he wanted. If he needed to just unbend again, or listen to my tales, or just sleep. That's what had happened last time.

Old Taku was a floor manager at a big company once upon a time, before the King decided that he not only had to rule, but had to change who he ruled as well. Now he dug though the trash of the upper tiers of New Tokyo to upcycle to the same idiots that had thrown it out. He also ran a pier side coffee shop funded by the illegals who used the under-city piers.

Dabi lounged on what used to be a spool of fiber optic cable, but was now just a splintery seat adjacent to a rickety table that he'd be wise not to lean on. The tinkle of the bells sewn into the bead curtain that separated the shop from the street had Dabi glancing my way. Lights strung on the walls, built into tin cans for safety, brightened his dark hair. His eyes widened as he unbent his lanky frame with a small smile.

"Thanks, kid." He fumbled in his pocket.

I patted Sato, "His family needs the help if you can afford it."

He fished out handful of mixed 1 and 5 coins, pressing the mess into Sato's grubby fingers. "Tell your folks hello from the Magdalene."

Other heads turned, but I slapped my hand over my mouth as Sato whooped and ran from the store before word got around that he had loose change. The Magdalene? The rebels from that ship were legends in the under-city. Here, and around the world, if you believed the stories. If you needed help sticking it to the lord or lady in Kansas or Osaka, Nuevo Angeles or the French border towns, you could contact the Magdalene.

Dabi nodded at the table, a second chair pulled up, this one an old office chair with all of the casters broken off. I reigned in my surprise and sat.

"You drink coffee or tea?" Dabi said the words quietly, waiting for me to regain my footing.

"T-tea." I'd never had coffee before. It was far too expensive. I didn't like tea either, but with the water quality flowing into the warrens of New Tokyo it was the safest bet.

He waved at Taku, and the man poured hot, herbal scented green tea into a chipped mug that read 'Star Wars' on the side. My dad had told me that it was from before the war, a sci-fi movie. I sipped at it and waited for the scarred man to start talking.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I shook my head then laughed quietly, "I thought I'd never see you again. I'm a little surprised."

"Are you? I wanted to finish our talk."

"Bad enough to pay Sato a small fortune?" I gave him a coy grin, "I didn't know I was that good of a conversationalist."

"Even so." He smiled, his bottom lip twisting with the movement, "Are you interested in working? On a long term basis?"

I studied him in the bright daylight pouring though the holes in the roof and the beaded curtain that served as a door. His dark hair stood in an untidy halo, framing a face with the loveliest eyes I'd ever seen. Bright robin's egg blue and clear as the sky. He watched me back, those gorgeous eyes softening as they studied me.

"Okay?" I tilted my head, feeling a strange heat crawl down my neck and pool in my stomach. I wasn't embarrassed? Was I?

Those shining eyes stared at me, "I'd like to offer you a job."

"Sure." I smiled, "I have time to talk."

He nodded, "A forever kind of job. On the Magdalene."

"You weren't just blowing poor Sato's mind? You're really with the Magdalene?"

He tipped his head, his long fingered hand coming up to gesture, "Yes. I want to confess. When we spoke, your story..." He broke off, those svelte fingers tightening into a fist, "I'll give you some seed money to leave with your parents." He cleared his throat, "Ochaco, just think! You could help others in your situation. You could be the hero you want to be."

"I-I.." I thought my blush was unwarranted before, now I was drowning in it, "I do remember what we talked about. Helping others, making my parent's lives easier."

"The Magdalene..." He reached toward me, trapping my fingers in his grip. It was warm, firm, with just the slightest hint of nervous moisture. "We can use more people like you. People who want to do more than just live with the system the way it is. You teach! You help others, even when your own belly is empty."

I felt stinging in my eyes. Here was my chance, if I was brave enough to leap. A tear slipped down my cheek, dripping on that drunken table. "I have to tell my mom. Dad is working, but, I need to tell her, grab my things."

Dabi nodded, a smile erupting on his lips, "I'll come. Welcome aboard, Miss..." He laughed, "I don't know your last name."

"Uraraka."

"Miss Uraraka. It's not an easy life, and I hope you're ready to continue getting educated. But, I promise, we'll do things that will expand your world, and make it a better place to live in in the bargain."

I nodded eagerly, grabbing up the mug and drinking the tea as quickly as I could, "Let's go."

* * *

**AN/ Thanks go to my beta, Mr Mosevic. **50 credits is about 100 USD. A fortune in a place where a 5 credit coin means the difference between going to bed hungry or not. For more info, please check the INDEX. Any questions will be credited and answered on it, so hit me up. Leave a like or drop a line, you don't know how happy a little note will make me!


	4. Chapter 2 - Taking a Chance

**Taking a Chance**

_You want me to leave it there,  
__afraid of a love affair  
__But I think you know  
__That I can't let go - Take a Chance on Me - ABBA_

**3 Months After That - Dabi**

I sighed as I looked out over the deck of the artillery bay, it's machinery in seeming disarray, the shelves a jumble of tools of every size and function, not organized. The view held my attention. The clouds scudded along my ports, making sunlight dapple or streak over my railguns. The ones that didn't need fixing, at any rate.

One railgun was in it's parts, a pile of metal seemingly scattered across the deck on little scraps of canvas. I fingered the sight, it's crystal inset cracked now. I pulled a sheet of paper from my coveralls, a pen from a different pocket, and made the note. It wasn't the only thing I needed, but if they needed guns, it was the most important.

Light footsteps sounded in the bay, and I turned to see Ochaco standing there. Her knickerbockers pressed and neatly buttoned at the knee in a double row of brass. Her white cotton shirt billowed like a pristine cloud, enshrouding her curves. Her leather boots were polished, though there was a scrape over one, making me wonder where she'd been working this morning.

"Reporting for duty!" She smiled and came forward, "Hey, wasn't this a railgun yesterday?"

"It still is a railgun." I held up the sight, "It's a railgun that won't fire correctly without this."

She pulled it from my fingers, her brows scrunching as she studied it, "What does it do?"

"It's the sight." I held out my hand, though she ignored me. "Technically, I don't need it, but our rails aren't as efficient as military grade, so the sight is pretty important." I tapped my palm with a hint of a smile, and she placed it in the center, her fingers brushing my skin, making a little spark jump in my blood.

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, still oddly naked, and smiled at me, "Well, here I am, anyway. Am I going to learn about the railgun today?"

"You want to?" I was going to have her inventory the artillery, but the chance to keep her here, to sit next to her and talk was too good to pass up. Shelves can always be organized later.

She plopped down, "Yeah!" She blushed slightly, "Your lessons are interesting at least."

I joined her on the deck, pulling one of the scraps of canvas closer. "I thought you were learning anatomy from Midnight."

Ocacho winced, and let her eyes linger on the portholes before she shifted to get a more comfortable seat. Her hair was now being colored and highlighted by the sun, and she looked just as radiant. She seemed to notice my attention, and she flicked her eyes toward me again before continuing.

"Yes. But Tsuyu is so much more interested, and I know enough about the body to keep my blood in." She made a face, "I don't mind the science of the body, but, really, I don't want to be a medic." She shot me a look that I couldn't interpret, "Besides, I miss talking to you."

"Hmm." I ran a finger over my staples on the right cheek, scratching the soft skin betwixt the ruined, "Tell me about the railgun. Let's see what you know."

I started putting the gun together as Ochaco stumbled though the basics of how a rail gun works. It was really quite advanced, considering her educational level when I first met her. But she was correct, for the most part, and I nodded along.

We worked together, her asking questions and me explaining the science for quite some time. She was such a good student, and always listened carefully before asking questions. It was the first thing... Well, amongst the first things I loved about her. When the gun was half-done, I motioned her to stand, she'd been screwing in the tiny delicate fastenings that held the copper in place. "Use your quirk and lift the coil."

She pressed her unique fingers to the housing, making it float to my hand. She steepled her fingers, and it dropped into my grasp. She leaned in at the same time as I did, and we bumped heads. At first, I was going to step away, but her brown eyes just caught me fast.

"Sorry." Her smile was slow, making my heart beat like a marching band gone insane.

I reached for her cheek slowly and she rubbed against my hand like a kitten. My fingers curled, catching a few stray hairs. She allowed it, and I cautiously took the next step. With a sweet gentleness, we touched lips, a soft question.

Her hands reached for my face, and I tried to back away. That had scared more people than I wanted to admit. It was also sensitive, and the wrong touch, no matter how well-intentioned would hurt like the devil. She had reflexes honed from a hard life and she caught me, holding on with the same determination and compassion as you might a prized butterfly.

Her eyes lit, glowing like banked coals, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not yet."

Her mouth quirked into a small smile, "Do you want me to?"

"T-that's not what I meant." I chuckled weakly, "But, no. I don't."

"Is this okay?" Her mouth poised above mine, the first time in what felt like forever - since the _actual_ first time - that a woman had initiated a kiss after the first touch. I felt the last three months of wanting, of waiting, hoping fall away like so much cobwebbing. I slipped my hand into the thick mass of hair, pulling her that last, final breath to connect with me. Our breathing mingled as we explored each other delicately.

"Maybe over the railgun isn't the right place." It's cold metal tubes and wiring was barring our bodies from coming closer. She nodded, and stepped around, and I once again allowed her to capture me. Hands, suddenly on auto-pilot, stroking, touching, gripping at everything within reach. Heat swept my body, tightening my stomach and making me feel like my quirk was crawling though me, setting my senses ablaze in a flare of passion.

"Dabi," she whispered into my ear, and I repressed a shudder that would have shaken the entire Magdalene.

I squeezed her tightly , nuzzling into her hair, "Ochaco..." I took a breath, "Is this what you want?"

"Absolutely." She angled her mouth closer, "Ever since you came back for me."

**6 Months Later - Ochaco**

I cracked an eye open, weak sunlight illuminating our bunk. The overhead clock told me it was still early, yet. I sat up, flipping back my side of our blankets, putting bare feet on the cool decking. I felt movement behind me, and it wasn't Dabi waking, but instead, his fingers curling and his breathing coming harder.

I sighed sadly, diving right back into the bed, snuggling under the blankets, and rubbed his arm, trying to wake him gently. His nightmares, or memories, or whatever these spells were are hard on him.

"Dabi?"

His fingers scrabbled over the crisp sheets, a low groan making me tense. I watched unmarred skin strain against burned, mangled skin and his silver staples. I swept fingers over his face, smoothing the tightness that marred his countenance.

At first I'd been shocked to see the devastation, but he'd been Forgotten like me. Not a big surprise that when his quirk had burned his own body he hadn't received the help he'd needed. And after a bit, it was just.. Dabi. I had fallen in love so completely that seeing pale, unbroken skin after the wonderland that was his body was a bit of a let down.

"Sweetling?" I nudged him, pressing my body close to him, feeling his heat seep into my skin, "Dabi, you're fine."

"Never again," he groaned turning toward me, his fierce gaze going soft as he woke and refocused on me. He took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, "Ochaco."

"Morning." I kissed the tip of his nose, "You okay?"

"I could be better." His eyes darkened in a deliciously wicked way, and his grin split the skin under his staples, lending a certain macabre aspect to my sudden desire to let him consume me.

I pressed into him, arching my back as he growled, rolling me under, pulling the thick quilt over us, a cocoon of warmth, our scents mixing in a mind-numbing way. I ran eyes over his body, so perfect in all the ways that mattered. I swept my fingers over the patches of scarred flesh, ridged to my touch and I knew to be very sensitive. He lowered his mouth, warm and sensual, another textural delight to mine.

With a reverent slowness, he ran hands up my sides, catching my chemise betwixt long fingers. Dabi slipped off the silk, tossing it out before reaching between us to help me remove more cloth. Those slender fingers making traceries over my skin, their inherent heat making goose flesh rise in their wake. We made love, chasing his darkness away with the delight of life, pure and simple.

"Thank you," he breathed into my ear as he finished, his chest heaving still. His cheek sliding on the four piercings I had there, mirroring his. My heart was still in my throat trying to beat it's way out. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled, "I love you too. Now get off. I have to report to Toshinari in..." I flicked my eyes to the brass bound clock that was built into the console that dominated the wall facing the window, "Half hour! Oh, gods, let me up, I have to shower, and I can't be late!"

His heavy leg which had trapped me moved, and I scooted out of his bunk. I grabbed my thickly quilted robe, and snatched up the towel I'd used yesterday, dashing out to the communal bath area for officers. I was thankful that he'd gotten me permission to use them, or I'd have to go all the way down two decks to the crew bath.

My shower was well underway by the time he slid into the stall next to me, "Where are we today, Kitten?"

"Hunterston. In Scotland Protectorate." It wasn't a black site, known only to smugglers and pirates, but it was very secluded and catered to a certain kind of captain and crew. "Toshinari needs me to get some things for Midnight. I'm in charge of gathering medical supplies and whatever stock of candy I can find. Along with fresh ginger, dried apricots," I ticked the list off on my fingers, "and dried figs if I can find any in town." I giggled, filling my hand with shampoo, "Condoms."

"Hunterston," he mused as I heard the shower start, "That was very good. What should I get while we're here?"

It was part of my continuing education. Dabi had finished his schooling, even after having run away from home when his quirk made his parents too nervous at age 12. He'd faked a Middle Class Ident Chip and had finished school the same year that he lost control, for whatever reason, of his own quirk. He was still reluctant to talk about what had happened to give him such horrific scars.

"Coal!" I smiled, rinsing out my hair, "This landing is best known for coal. But we're refueling and taking on water and food stores as well. It's a good port. The people are friendly." This was my second time to this particular port. I turned off the water, and ducked my head around the corner to watch him rinse the suds off his lean body. "I've been given permission to go to Irvine for supplies. I was going to go unless you wanted me to stay in Farlie."

He turned serious eyes on me, "Irvine might be lesser known than Edinburgh or Glasgow, but Japanese crew do still show up there from time to time. I know the risk is minimal, but please be careful." I could practically feel the worry rolling off him, with his face being instantly recognizable, and virtually impossible to hide, he couldn't go into larger towns.

"I will," I promised. I didn't want to be caught either, though as a boatswain, there was nothing the King's men could really charge me with. But depending on which crew, treason was sometimes handed down as the sentence. The punishment was beheading. Cruel, and what we pirates fight against. "I have to run, now." I grabbed the robe tossing it on over the towel before running back to his room to dress and go.

He came back before I was ready to leave, and watched me slipping into my only dress, a long sleeved velvet frock that reached the ground in a rich wine that I'd bought at a thrift store in America the time we'd crossed the Atlantic. The American Federation was on good terms with Japan, and so we were careful, but it'd been both fun and profitable.

"I was cleaning the artillery shelves, and noticed that the copper pipes behind A2 were starting to warp. You should have Izuku look at them today, too." I pinned on a bustle, it's dark grey fabric dripping with hand pinned rosettes that contrasted nicely with the dress, it had been a present from Dabi from the same trip. I blew him a kiss as he groaned and pulled on his dark, thick cotton work pants. I picked up my empty canvas bags that'd be bulging with treats and medicines soon, and ran out of the room to the bridge.

* * *

**AN/** Internal screaming. Why you be this way, chapter? Thank you to my beta, Mr Mosevic. And thank you too, readers! If you're feeling it, please leave me a note, they really make my day!


	5. Chapter 3 - One in a Hundred Chance

_Young blood, came to start a riot  
__Don't care what your old man say  
__Young blood, heaven hate a sinner  
__But we're gonna raise hell anyway - Raise Hell by Dorothy_

I slowed to a walk before opening the doors to the bridge. I could hear the noise and bustle of the command crew as they prepared to make port. I pushed open the stern door, and smiled at Captain Aizawa slouching in his chair, a yellow blanket wrapped about his arms as if he knew no one would bother his ship here of all places. Maybe he was going back to bed as soon as docking procedures were finished.

"She's answering all stop, Cap." Hizashi made a notation on his navigational log, and glanced up at me and I dipped my head in response.

"Miss Uraraka," First Mate Todoroki turned, a small smile gracing his lips. He was another lovely sight to behold, a feast to look at with bi-colored red on white hair and one shining blue eye, the near twin to Dabi's and one grey the color of winter's sky. He also had a patch of angry red skin around the blue eye. I'd asked him once, and he'd said only it was a gift from his father.

Yagi turned, a grin on his emaciated face. His hair was long in front, close cut in the back and it framed blue eyes that had sunken into dark pits over the years. He'd be terrifying if he wasn't... Who he was. He waved me over, and I stepped closer with alacrity.

"Miss Uraraka. We should really up your pay." He gave me a tight-lipped smile, but his eyes were twinkling, "Is that the only dress you own? If you're going to keep going into town, you'll need to expand your wardrobe." He withdrew a kerchief and coughed, a low wet sound before patting his mouth and tucking the cloth away.

"Hmph." Captain Aizawa turned his head, his hair, a black shining mass that obscured most of his face swayed, "Don't go spending my money on the babies." His smile was nearly hidden, but his voice was as stern as ever, "Make sure you try to find time to talk to Hatsume. She's installing a new pump, and if you could help get them moved around?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Then you're dismissed. Repairs are scheduled for 3pm, ship time. Be back by then. Good luck, and keep your head down."

My eyes shot to our quartermaster, who coughed into his hand discretely, and nodded toward the doors that would lead back off the bridge. I followed him out, "It shouldn't take too long. I have a contact in Irvine." He handed me a slip of paper with a name and an address, "He sells under the counter prescriptions. He also has a contact in town for herbal remedies, should Midnight need any."

"Thank you, sir." I tucked the paper into the scruffy leather scrip he proffered that would have credit vouchers inside. Clinking down the street with credits in your pocket is a good way to get robbed. "Midnight put in an order for candy and a few other things I won't need a healer for. Contraceptives, mostly." I slipped the scrip's strap over my shoulder, and gave him my best victory fist pump.

Yagi smiled, the coppery scent of the blood that was his daily life wafting out as he clapped his hand on my shoulder, "We'll see you soon then. Be careful."

I shot him a wave as I turned to walk the decks down to the gangplank. The gleaming brass, copper, steel, aluminum and other metals never failed to make me feel proud of the Magdalene. She was a beautifully converted Brigantine class airship. I ran fingers along her sides, feeling the radiating warmth of steam opposing the damp coolness of the waterlines. Oil flowed though her veins as well, maintaining the delicate balance of her systems. Thick rubber bound piping carried electricity to the entire ship. It lent the air of the passageways an earthy, metallic scent.

I peered out of portholes as I made my way below decks. The rocky coastline and a thrashing grey ocean boardered the green rolling hills of Scotland. I could see the air pillar we were to tie up at, a long concrete and wood pier with two people waiting for inspection shivering in what was sure to be damp air. I hurried when I heard the distant bumps and clanging that announced our docking almost complete.

Izuku was already at the gangway, his clothing and skin streaked with soot from the engine room. I stopped before getting too close. No normal young lady like myself would wander around town with soot staining her best dress.

"Hey."

"Ochaco!" Izuku was always turned up to 11 with unwavering enthusiasm, "Going to be working with us today?"

"Yes, Cap talked to me. Three, right?" Izuku nodded, his dark green hair bouncing with the motion, "I'll be here."

"Good. My quirk's not strong enough for that yet." He scratched his neck, a light blush staining his cheeks, "Hatsume checked the sky, everything looks clear." The ship settled, and I felt and heard the steam engine ease to holding. "Looks like we're here." He pulled the lock on the heavy door that would open to the outside, and slid it open with barely a grunt of effort.

He locked the door open to the curious looks of the inspectors just as Hizashi joined us. "Extend plank," our Navigator said loudly in measured English, "Welcome aboard the Akatsuki."

Izuku was already winding the plank forward, and it hit the pier with the meaty kiss of the cushions joining perfectly with the slot designed for it. The inspectors were a man and woman, both with brown hair and dark eyes. They stepped aboard with identical blank faces.

Hizashi handed over our paperwork, and I tried to look bored out of my mind while I waited for the all clear. In reality, I was listening closely, trying to pick up more English. The inspectors checked the papers, the female looking up, "The Akatsuki?" Her soft voice surprised me, more than the lilting brogue, "You're out of Japan?"

"You'll find more than half the crew are of Jap-Asian decent, yes." Hizashi gave them a wide smile, "I hail from Osaka, myself. This one, New Tokyo." He indicated me and I gave them a small bow. "The lad's from..." He stopped with a shrug, "Well, Japan, anyway."

"I didn't doubt it," she defended. "What are you carrying?"

"Passenger ship. We have 10 staterooms to let for a run between Euro Protectorate ports to Jap-Asian ports of call." He held out his hand for the papers, one of several sets we used to do our business.

She gave them back, and the man spoke, "Care to take us on a tour?"

"We're here for repairs as well, so some areas I can only let you see inside, not touch anything. You know how it goes." The man just nodded as the woman quietly studied Izuku. He was worth it, I supposed. "Do you think you could clear poor Sakura? She's got a boyfriend in port, and I know she's just dying to see him."

I blushed deeply, and Izuku echoed it. The man seemed to take that as confirmation of both my 'identity' and a good reason to leave quickly. He nodded, "Take care miss." He dismissed me with a mere wave of his hand, and I dashed away. I turned half-way down the pier to wave in the hopes that Dabi could see me from our room.

The train station was buzzing with locals in every kind of clothes from patched and faded working clothes to couture hanging in gauzy folds of sleek chiffon on one haughty looking woman. Here and there glinted precious copper and gold. I wished I'd remembered my hat. Or had jewelry, even hair beads or maybe one of Tsuyu's platinum talismans since I'm dreaming about it.

A gleaming steam engine pulled into the station with a whistling plume of smoke and boiling-hot vapor belching from the engine. I dipped into my hidden sleeve pocket, and pulled out a five credit coin, handing it to the man selling seats to Irvine. He handed me a ticket, and I joined the line to see a city that I'd only heard about.

**On Board The Endeavor - Katsuki**

The Endeavor's steam had gone cool almost an hour ago, now. The captain's words were still ringing in my ears as I escorted the inspectors though the armory. 'Find my sons.' As if I had any concrete way of doing that. I let the order percolate, hoping that I'd come up with a plan less risky than the one I'd already prepared.

"As you can see," I stopped, gesturing to the machinery, "Thirty Railguns, all accounted for. Endeavor belongs to the Sovereign Nations of Jap-Asia, you won't find anything out of place here." I folded my arms, surveying my domain with a composed face.

A tall blonde with striking green eyes sighed, "You Jap-Asian types." Her heels clicked on the decking as she turned to face me, "You know, as an officer for the Sovereign nation of Japan," she droned, "that I have to see it, have to record the data, and as a member of the Euro-Protectorate Trade, Immigration, and Transportation Department..." She sighed again, "You get it, handsome?"

I gave her a cocky smile, "Well, there's nicer places we can check, if you'd like?"

"Mmm." She smiled, her heels clicking again as she ran her fingers over the cold grey of the railgun closest to her, "I like places like this just fine."

"It doesn't matter." I stepped away and stood straight, "Usagiyama-dono is here to take over."

A tall, even blonder woman with more curves than the Irohazaka road strode up. Her rabbit ears were at full attention as she smiled at the inspector, "I'm Rumi," she stated, her tail practically quavering, "I'm Chief Engineer of the Endeavor. Once you see my engines, you may be on your way, yes?"

She led the inspector away, and I watched their backsides disappear. I tugged on my cravat, loosening it slightly and set off back to my quarters. I had more to do than play nursemaid to an inspector who got her rocks off rolling airmen in the artillery bay. Not that it was a bad thing, exactly. I growled under my breath, I just needed the right woman.

I threw open the door that led to my bunk, and grabbed a stack of credits, enough for a train ride and food. I slipped a plastic ziptie and a capped syringe of diazipam I'd gotten from the surgeon into my pocket with the credits, and left again, locking the room before descending to the gangway.

I would never not marvel at Endeavor's sheer beauty. Weather she was in battle, cruising with the clouds, or in parade, she was a magnificent thing. Maybe. If by a one in a hundred chance, I found some pirate scum willing to talk... I could have a ship just like her. I felt my lip lift in imagined victory.

The gangway was out, and crew were already filing out, quietly, as befitted men of their station. I strode out as well, skipping the line, and stalking instead straight for the steam lift that operated for officers.

Iida was sitting at the controls, "Bakugo." We were the same age, but not the same rank.

"I think you know better than that, Mister Iida." I slipped into the lift, "If you don't address me properly when I come back, you'll see a week in the brig."

The other man frowned, but as assistant to the Chief, he was a long step below Artillery Master. He handled the controls adroitly, making the lift run smoothly to the ground. I opened the door, "Discipline must be kept."

He shifted his eyes to my hat, likely taking note of the stripes there, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." I crossed my arms, this was bound to be a pain in the ass.

He leaned back in his chair, his glasses catching the mooring light, "We graduated first and second in our class. I knew you when you were nothing but a snot-nosed punk..." He frowned, his eyes going hard, "Sir."

"Then you should have picked the command path, Iida." That was the crux of it. He was mechanically minded, and though I loved everything about an airship, from her lovely copper clad engines down to the smallest bolt in the lavatory, I loved flying more. I loved being in charge, and I was going to be the youngest captain in history.

I walked toward the city of Edinbourgh, and the train that I could take to a smaller town, the kind of place where a pirate crew stocked up, Irvine.

According to Enji, his own son at close to my age was flying as First Mate aboard a pirate ship. That's who I was going to try and track down. If the fool couldn't keep his head down well enough not to let the world know that he was fluffing around on a pirate ship he should be easy enough to find. And if not, then the ziptie, drugs, and a dark room would help me figure out where I should search.

**Later...**

Boredom was becoming a bigger problem than I thought. Walking these streets in my uniform had been a colossal mistake. No one in their right mind would talk to me. Anyone who even had an illegal thought steered clear. In time, my face probably scared more people than the uniform had.

I gave up for a bit, tossing out a 5 coin for a basket of fish and chips with a frosty pint. I sat at the cafe, enjoying the hot, crisp fish and the autumn sunshine that flooded the street. When a short girl, she looked to be my age, bustled up with her arms full of canvas bags stuffed with supplies, I sat forward in interest. She didn't notice me, and I smiled.

I knew instantly that this was my prey. Though she was not typically Japanese, those sort of rules went out with quirks. Brown eyes and mousy hair could be from literally anywhere. The bulging canvas bags, her no-nonsense hairstyle, and her general lack of fashion sense screamed that this girl was no local. When added to the way she was sounding out the words on the menu hanging over the fryers, I could barely contain myself.

I tapped my fingers in a staccato. When I got the idea for the final test, I felt my grin widen. I got up to stand just behind her, "Can I help you with those, miss?" I said it in perfect, clear Japanese.

She answered back, "Oh, no, thanks. I was just starving, and fish sounded nice. Thanks anyway." Her Japanese was that of lowest workers, maybe even Forgotten class. I smiled again, as she turned huge brown eyes on me, realizing her mistake with a small yelp.

I snagged her arm, "One more word, and I'll pump you full of drugs, pirate." I slipped my hand into my pocket and held the syringe so she could see that I wasn't bluffing. "Come with me, I want to have a word with you."

Unfortunately, I failed to notice that there had been a young, fresh faced blond trailing me all day. Even had I seen her, she wouldn't have stood out. Her hair was pulled into buns and her citrine eyes were hardly too far outside normal. Though I hope I would have noticed that she had a hand-held radio. "Target has grabbed a girl off the street, can I cut him now?"

I pushed my quarry into a side alley, trapping her between my body and a dumpster overflowing with filth. She quavered, "What do you want? I'm no pirate!"

"Not only are you a pirate, you are also a poor liar. Two things I just cannot stand in a woman." I leered at her; her velvet dress was a snug fit against her plump curves, the fabric straining on each of her hasty breaths.

"I have nothing." She held out her arms, "Medical supplies. Some dried fruits and candy. You can have it all. Just let me go. Someone you don't want to tangle with will come looking for me."

"And you resort to threats?" I shook my head, holding my free hand under her chin, allowing the scent of nitroglycerin to bloom in the alley, "As if anyone cared about Forgotten gutter trash like you."

Her eyes went from scared to angry, "He will." Her voice was hard with conviction, "He will come for me, and he'll be furious. I will not be able to stop him when he toasts your face."

"Toast my face?" I put a little more power into it, and my hand began to glow slightly, stinging smoke wafting around her head, "I happen to be looking for someone who might be able to toast my face. A man by the name of Todoroki. You'd know him by his red and white hair, and blue and grey eyes. He has a scar where someone toasted _his_ face."

She gasped, and I felt the cool sharpness of a knife caress my throat. "I'm gonna take you both, okay?" Someone plunged a syringe into my neck, and my eyes went unfocused. I felt my power drain out of me like sand from a broken hourglass. I slumped forward, falling into arms swathed in wine colored velvet.

A man stepped into the alley next, his head wound about in brightly colored bandannas sewn with bolts and assorted pieces of metal. His dark eyes widened as he stared at the girl loaded with shopping, "We only wanted one." He finished in a sing song, "Tomura's going to be so happy!"

"He was after her. I want to know why." The blond girl smiled, a soft blush coloring her cheeks, "And he's cut now," she sighed in obvious delight. "A definite step up." She looked at the other girl, "Did you know him?"

"No, please let me go. I won't tell anyone."

The man tapped his foot, but dragged out another syringe, "You can come quiet," his voice changed, "I hope you won't!"

* * *

**AN/ **The drinking age in Scotland is 18. Folks as young as 16 can order a drink in a pub or restaurant, and consume it there, if the establishment doesn't have a policy against it, and many don't. Can I just stop here and say how much I love Himiko and Jin? I swear, this couple needs canon. Like now.


	6. Chapter 4 - On The Move

_No one knows what its like  
__To be mistreated, to be defeated  
__Behind blue eyes - Behind Blue Eyes by The Who_

**Dabi**

I lounged in a chaise that I'd sneaked into the artillery bay for just such an opportunity. I had to be here, because it's my responsibility, but I had literally nothing to do. Instead, I watched Izuku power though the warped pipes that Ochaco had noticed the last time she'd organized my mess. The portholes showed the rolling greenery of Scotland and the ocean that had calmed since this morning.

"Dabi!" The intercom buzzed to life.

I jumped up just to lean against the wall panel closest the infernal device, "You're harshing my mello, Hizashi."

"Sorry, man." I heard shuffling papers, "Toshinari says Ochaco should have been back by now. Have you seen her? Did you have a list of errands as well?"

Izuku peeked around the shelves, "She was supposed to be back in..." He pulled a cheap, dented steel pocket watch from his denim cover-all, "Huh. She was supposed to be here an hour ago to help Mei put in the new condenser."

I nodded, and depressed the button, "Haven't seen her, did you call engineering?"

"I did. Hatsume denies seeing her, and she's itching to get started on the replacement, so she'd know."

I tapped my foot, one hand swinging in thought. That was totally unlike her, but there were a hundred things she could have been doing right now, or even on her way back slower than anticipated. "I'll go into town."

"Cap says she was ordered to be back by three." Hizashi countered, "This was her first time on her own in Scotland, right? She probably got sidetracked sightseeing."

Izuku and I locked eyes, and I stabbed the button this time, "No. I'm coming up." I hissed out a breath, and turned back to him, "You do not have permission to leave here, Midoriya, do you understand? If I'm not back in 30, call up." I stamped out the door, feeling a rising tidal wave of dread.

I found myself centimeters from opening the bridge doors, taking deep breaths, and wishing my scars didn't feel like they'd all been pulled tight. I bit down on the anger that I was feeling. It wasn't their fault. Anyone who wasn't on active duty were out, this being our first landfall in almost a month.

If anything, it was mine for not insisting that she stay in the smaller town. But, she was Ochaco and a grown woman. She was always trying to prove herself to the captain and the crew. That she wasn't just my bed warmer, like anyone ever thought that. She'd started out on the ship in the crew hold just like everyone. And now, she was missing.

Captain Aizawa noted me, "Dabi." He paused, looking me up and down, we hadn't always been on the best of terms, but I think he understood me. "You should have stayed, I'm calling up anyone else who'd gone to Irvine today. I'll let you know what I find out. Be ready to ship out."

"Without installing that new pump?" I shook my head, even though Ochaco was my first priority, it wasn't his. Boatswains on pirate vessels ran away all the time.

He gave me his famous dead face, "No. We need that if the Magdalene is going to stay in the air. But I know what she means to you; to all of us, okay? She's a breath of fresh air, and I don't think she ran. I'll let you know my decision after I interrogate the crew."

"Izuku has to be close to finishing my pipes. I'll grab him and get to Engineering. I'm off this boat at three, though." I shook my head when he opened his mouth, "No, Cap, I have to. She makes me human. I'll burn down the whole Euro-protectorate states if I have to."

Hizashi cleared his throat, "We had word that the Endeavor," he cut his eyes toward Todoroki who had the grace to look sick, "Is in Edinburgh. If Captain Todoroki is still looking for his boys, he'd be looking for people to turn coat. She left her family for 50 credits. What might she do..?"

"You'd better not finish that sentence," I curled my fingers, now dancing with hot flame.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Aizawa glared at the blonde who raised his hand and gave me an apologetic look. "There's worse news than that, I'm afraid. The Izanami is in port under her the pseudonym Jezebel. Tomura won't bother paying. If he thinks Ochaco is useful, or interesting, or has things he wants, he'll take her. He has no compunction about killing or selling to slavers."

We all knew that the Captain of the Izanami was as cold as his ship's namesake. I let out a breath that felt like it had come from the depths of my soul. "I'll be in Engineering." I started to stalk out, but turned again, "If anyone has news..."

"You'll be the very next person to hear it," Aizawa settled back into his seat, his fancy vest sparking in the late afternoon sun, "Get that pump installed, and I'll help you chase her to hell and back."

I stalked out of the bridge. The stairwells between the bridge and my bay went by in a swirl of metallics. I swept into the Artillery bay, catching Izuku with a nod of my head and he scooped up his tools. I left again, the younger man following me out.

"Are you going to go get her? Do you want me to help?"

I shook my head, but contemplated it anyway. He was pretty strong and only getting stronger each day. Plus, with his meticulous mind, he'd be a formidable opponent, but I knew something about him. He was a peacemaker. And that didn't work for me; especially not today, not for this. "No. I need someone who's willing to hurt people to get what we want."

"I don't think Ochaco would want that." Izuku's voice was small, but it made me snarl anyway.

"You think she wants to be where ever she is right now? Is she safe?" I turned to face him and those impossible green eyes, "Has some one hurt her? Drugged her?" He looked away but I nailed him again, "Maybe used her body? Does she want that? Would she care overmuch how it stopped as long as it did?"

"Look," he shot back, "I know you don't like me, even though I've never treated you with anything but respect. But, I like Ochaco, and of course I don't want her to be hurt. I'd move heaven itself if it meant I could get her back safe."

"I like you fine." I continued toward the Engine Room, allowing myself to take a breath. "Kid, if I need you, I know where to find you."

**Aboard the Izanami  
****Ochaco**

I watched the blond with the messy buns sharpen her knives. _Whisk,whisk_ "What ship are you from?"

I stared at her, but my other captor answered, "I'm Katsuki Bakugo from The Endeavor. My captain will hunt you for this affront you dumb-assed pirates!" He spit, and the globule nearly hit the young woman who promptly flicked a knife at his head, it's point sinking with no difficulty into the chair he was tied in. "You think that your intimidation will work on me?" He laughed, his body shaking, straining against the ropes.

_Whisk,whisk._ A new knife drawn from a holster buckled at her thigh, "And you, pretty one? You're in love?"

"What?"

"What the fuck?!" Katsuki roared, "No one cares about that shit! Get your captain here! I demand to be questioned by someone with a fucking brain!"

"I can sort-of tell." She blushed, pink flooding her otherwise pale face, and her amber eyes lit with interest, "Is he blood-soaked?"

"Come on, don't ask questions like that." The man who'd been with her in the alley strode back into the room, "Ask her if she thinks I'm cute!"

"Do you think he's cute?" She smiled, _whisk,whisk_, "Well?"

I raised my brows, what is their damage? "He's not bad. I don't dig blond myself, but.."

"What the hell is this, a fucking tea party?!" Bakugo snarled, "Get to the point, you fucking psycho!"

"I don't like your language." The man said, pulling out a new syringe, "I'm going to fuck you up!"

He came around, and Katuski tipped his chair, biting and snarling, but the man just reached down, plunging the needle into his butt. Katsuki struggled for a few seconds more, then slumped. The man simply righted him with a frown.

"This stuff doesn't last very long, Himiko. We should get Giran," He grinned, "And kill him!" He grabbed his head, closing his left eye with a wince, "No! We just need a new damned batch."

Himiko stuffed the knife into it's sheath, "We'll have to think of something more permanent for shutting him up. I don't like a man who doesn't know when to talk." She smiled at me again, "As for you..."

"He has something he was planning on using on me in his pocket." I hoped that getting on their good side and a dig in on the obnoxious boy would help them swallow what I had to say next. I tried to lift my chin, like Todoroki does when he gives orders, "I don't know anything. People will come for me, too, but if you let me go..."

"I'm afraid not." She leaned forward, her stocking-clad legs un-crossing, "We're in the sky, and if I dump you out, you'll never survive." She stood, reaching into Katsuki's pockets, tossing the drug to her partner. "Do you know him?"

"I.." I did, actually, sort-of know him. Or at the very least, I knew about him. "Nothing more than he already said."

"Lie." The man didn't answer himself this time, but stared at me, "I got more needles, sweetheart."

"I swear. I know his name only because I'm on the run, too. Okay?" I didn't have to fake the desperation in my voice, "The Endeavor is famous for tracking for Jap-Asia. And he's got a dangerous quirk, so, yes, I know of him."

"Jin." Himiko indicated the man, "Take him to holding. Get Kapo to figure out how to keep him sedated and quiet." She turned to me, "Do you need to be sedated?"

"N-no."

"I'm going to take your things. You won't need them." She came close, "If you try to bite me, or not let me have these pretty things, I will hurt you. Do you understand?"

I nodded, not even willing to risk her further displeasure with words. She tucked my hair back behind my ears, and pulled free my earrings, one side then the other. "Do you have any more piercings?" She blushed again, pulling free a knife, running it down to my breasts, "Any here, or..." the knife went further, my belly, "maybe here?" I shivered, and shook my head, "Any where else? You don't look the type, but you never know."

It was my turn to blush, "No. Those are it, I swear. I'm forgotten, the earrings were all I could afford."

She pocketed them, "The earrings I keep, but any else I would have melted down. Creative types have tried to use their piercings to escape, so..." She gave me a bright smile, "Your bustle and pins are lovely." She hummed as she knelt to pluck the copper pins that held the bustle in place, "So, you are in love, right?"

* * *

**AN/ **Thanks to Mosevic for pointing out a glaring error! To all you reading, thank you! It would be so nice if you say hi! It doesn't hurt, and even one tiny note has so much power to make one person very happy!


	7. Chapter 5 - A Chance at Escape

_The hounds are on the chase  
__Everything's erased  
__What you gonna do?- Run by Foo Fighters_

**Katsuki**

I jerked awake, suddenly unable to breathe. I heard the grunt that exploded from my nose before I felt my mouth was forced closed. My mind whirled as I realized that they'd duct taped me! I slammed my shoulders to the side, thrashing in my bonds to test their knot tying skill. _Up to par_, I thought sarcastically. I could feel my heart hammering as my breathing came though my nose at a fast rate. Too fast.

I forced myself to calm, noticing that I wasn't alone by the sound of even breaths next to me. I turned, it was the girl, the pirate with poor instincts. Forgotten trash, but here, and her mouth was unbarred. Tied as handily as I, and quite asleep.

I floundered until I was rubbing up on her arm and I growled as loudly as I dared, not knowing if anyone else was here. Her eyes shot open, and she turned to face me, her cheeks white, and her eyes wide with fear. I'd try and fix that later, right now, I needed her to help me. I stared at her, moving my eyes from her lips to her big brown eyes.

She blinked, "You wouldn't shut up," she said with a tart bite, but still quiet. I grunted again. "I can't move either. My dress is even more restricting." It was rucked up around her thighs showing knees bound together with four loops of rope that I assumed were anchors for her ankles and wrists. "And I can't move my hands. It feels like they put gloves on me. I can't use my quirk." Her lips twisted into a frown, "Not that it'd do any good here, now."

Well, I had to talk to her. I had to know if she knew where we were or how many we were fighting against, or even if she had knot experience. Even what her useless quirk was! I grunted at her, words that weren't. She raised her brows, a smile curling her full lips. I was incensed. She was laughing at me!

I tested just my wrist bonds, finding that my hands were tied close together. Neither of us could use our quirk. We'd been kidnapped, tied up, and in my case, duct taped. I let myself float in that cool space just before action. I cooled off, feeling the tension slide away for a moment.

I snapped my eyes to hers, hoping she'd understand the depth of this situation. Her smile disappeared, and had I been able, I would have replaced it with my own. Seems like she wasn't a useless rag after all. Very deliberately, I scrunched my nose, feeling the tape pull across my face.

I saw understanding flare in her eyes. "You want me to remove the tape?"

She stared at my mouth, her eyes full of dark determination. That was much better. I wasn't sure what she should do exactly, but I knew out of the two of us, she was the least hampered right now. She flopped closer, our breath mingling together as she bent her mouth toward mine.

"Don't get any funny ideas."

She licked the corner of the tape, and I wished she'd never told me not to get any ideas, because I had one just then. I squeezed my eyes closed. I would not be betrayed by a body too long in the air. She drew her tongue over the edge of the tape again, pressing harder. Then again, allowing the muscle to dig harder at the tape. Had I just been thinking this woman was trash?

My entire body tensed again as she straightened, saliva making her lips shine as she surveyed her work. She bent to me again, this time scraping her teeth on my skin, nibbling on the edge of my cheek, feeling like a hungry kiss. Her nibbles ceased, thankfully giving me respite, before she jerked her neck, ripping the tape from the corner of my mouth.

If my mouth hadn't been closed, I would have cursed the air blue. Instead, I trembled and felt my eyes sting with pain tears. But part of my mouth was free, thankfully, as I poked my own tongue against the tiny opening, "Tear it off." It came out as a rusty rumble, but she understood.

"You asked for it." She wiggled closer, almost laying flush against my body, our faces mere centimeters apart as she lowered her mouth to mine again. She grabbed the tape with her teeth, and pulled as hard and fast as she could. I hissed instead of screaming, and I praised whatever god there was that I'd been able to keep my wits. Not all of them, as I found myself tracking her as she spit the tape out. Her saliva was cooling on my face, and I had to keep myself from licking it off my lip.

"Thanks." I tried to sit up, just to re-discover that we'd been rather expertly hog tied. "Get down on your belly. I'm good at knots. I'll get yours with my teeth. Then you untie me, deal?"

She actually seemed to hesitate before cooperating with me. What did she have to think about that wasn't escape? Finally, she lay prone and still on the ground next to me, "Deal."

I twisted my shoulders and hips to throw myself belly down before I could move to her knees. I looked around, wondering where we were, if there were weapons we could use once we were free. Even if there wasn't, I was weapon enough to please anyone. It must have been a mechanic's workshop or something similar. The hay smell was coming from a pile that was probably used to soak up excess oil or cushion sensitive parts.

I re-ordered my mind, looking at the knots. "Talk to me, tell me what happened after take off."

"We flew for a few hours after they knocked you out." She said simply, and I studied the knots on her knees. We'd lucked out, they were figure eights, possibly the easiest to untie, though great for holding things. I smiled and attacked the knot with my teeth. I felt the knot pull, and used my tongue to trace over the rope, accidentally running it over the pit of her knee as well.

"Ah!" She giggled unsteadily, and I looked up in confusion, "Please don't do that."

"Keep it together." I hadn't even had a tie-up fetish that I'd known of, but my heart was absolutely beating it's way out of my chest and it wasn't just adrenaline. I steeled myself, "Tell me about your quirk."

"I can..." She paused, and I wondered how our captives had known to keep her hands tied together of she was so closed mouthed about a quirk. "Energy manipulation."

I pulled, the first rope coming undone. I lifted my head and looked at her. She looked defeated. "I don't think so," I countered, "Or you'd have tried it in the alley. What is your quirk, pirate?"

She huffed, but I ignored her and bent to work on the last knot before she could pull her wrists apart and could work on me. I almost didn't want to finish. For all that her tongue was soft and hot, she was a lying pirate who couldn't even trust me with what her quirk is. Could I trust her to untie me once she was freed?

She seemed to reach the same conclusion, "I have no choice but to trust you." Her resignation was clear as glass. She wiggled her gloved fingers, "We can't play this captor and captive game anymore. We have to get away. I propose we agree to stop."

"I will trust you. But you can't lie to me, even once. I hate liars." I wiggled the rope, feeling it give as it slipped free allowing her feet to drop. "I won't hesitate to leave you here."

"It's an accord," She started shaking, "Oh, that was hurting, thank you, thank you." I could hear her weeping start.

"What is your quirk? I have to know."

"Gravity." Her voice was weak, I could hear the tears even if I couldn't see them, "I can negate gravity for a little while. As long as it's not too heavy."

"I do explosions. Big and small." She nodded as I moved closer to her hands, "What will happen if I remove the gloves?"

"Nothing. Just don't touch all five fingers on the same hand at once, and things will be fine."

That was an easy decision. I'd let her remove the gloves herself. I bit into the knot, this one was just a giant double knot that made me think of the crazy blond girl from earlier. I pulled on all the bumps until I found the one that would unknot the first.

She settled, her breathing returning to a slightly fast normal, "I'm really scared, Katsuki."

"You know my name," I pulled on the next knot, making it unravel, "but I don't know yours."

"Ochaco." She swanned her neck to look at me, "I'm Ochaco."

"Where are the pirates? I assume you were awake?" I pulled the last knot free, and her arms sprung apart. I heard the thud of her gloves hitting the ground. I rolled back to my side and she scrambled to my knees to start on my knots. "Do you know much about knots? If the same guy tied me as you, then the knees are figure eights. Just find a piece and pull, you'll eventually figure it out."

"Okay." I could feel her tugging on my ropes, "I don't know if there are any here, but I heard the ship leave." She pulled one off, and started on the next. "I was so relieved, I fell asleep. Sorry."

"How long were we in the air?" She pulled again, and my feet dropped down, "Help me stand."

She came around front, and hauled up my shoulders as I scrambled to get my feet beneath me. "There," she smiled, "Let me get your hands." I turned, and she lay soft fingers on my wrists, "What will happen when I loose your hands?"

"Nothing. Yet." I took a deep breath, "We're on the same side. Now, answer my question."

"I don't know." She plucked at the knots, "It took about an hour, maybe, for you to wake up the first time. When we were questioned. Then maybe 15 to 20 minutes after that, they took me to a stateroom where you were... asleep." My hands were suddenly free, and I turned around rubbing my wrists, and scanning the room for the door.

She pointed at the door, "I fell asleep again, but they came in with dinner, and the man, Jin?" I crept up to it and she copied my movements, "He said it was seven."

"Just wait." I lay my ear on the door to silence. I didn't even hear footsteps or voices of any kind, "I don't hear anything. You?"

She again copied me, sweeping her hair behind ears that looked like they'd seen better times. My eyes widened, she'd been wearing earrings when I saw her the first time. They were missing now, leaving a series of four red holes. I pressed a hand to my tattoo, where I knew an almost worthless ruby was embedded. It was still there. I almost groaned in relief.

"Not really, but I can't believe they'd just leave us here. Even tied up. They wanted you for some reason."

I looked at myself. They'd likely gotten what they wanted. I was wearing jeans that had probably been clean once, and the white undershirt I always had on under my uniform. The jeans were longer than I usually wore and were bagging sadly around my knees and ankles. No shoes, either.

"They were probably after my gods-damned uniform." I tried the door, it wasn't locked and I swung it open as slowly as I could. "We'll assume there's people here, but we need to escape. You need clothes you can run away in, and we'll need whatever supplies that are close to hand. Be sneaky."

She nodded, her hair swinging, and her eyes flashing around the room. I led the way though a kitchen that had the scents of food clinging to the space. Our heads turned at the same time, tracking a noise in another part of the house.

"Check the fridge." It was a near silent order, but she obeyed with alacrity. I stalked to a wide-open doorway that led to a dining room and the rest of the house. She opened the icebox and scanned the interior before picking up the hem of her dress and dropping a few apples, a bottled water and a glass jar of what I hoped was milk into the fold. She shook her head, and I retreated from the doorway toward another set of stairs.

I started up them, Ochaco at my heels, moving quieter than I thought she'd be able to. At the top, I stopped at a hallway that had two doors on one side, three on the other. I motioned to the closest, the door was ajar, and the hallway silent.

It probably belonged to the man Ochaco had called Jin. The jeans had probably come from him since he was maybe a handful of centimeters taller than me. Well, a few more of his clothes donated to me wouldn't hurt. I pointed at the next door and Ochaco crept up to it, obviously listening carefully. She nodded, and we both disappeared in to respective rooms.

Jin's looked like it belonged to at least two people, and I was heavily reminded of his odd way of talking. I grabbed a pair of boots that looked not too bad off, and shoved my feet into them. Not a horrible fit, but I wouldn't be running for long. I swept my eyes over the rest, looking for my uniform, but there were only a few scattered laundry piles that looked pretty stale.

I kicked over one pile, scaring a mouse, and fought the urge to run from the room in distaste. Instead, I opened the closet hoping against hope that he'd have some cold weather clothes, maybe even a heavy jacket stored and ready to wear. I was almost in luck. A black flannel jacket with a quilted lining was hanging from the bar, and I slipped it on.

On the way out, I checked the dresser, finding a pack of unopened cigarettes, which I pocketed, knowing that I could sell them easily in the next town we came to. There were three one credit coins, and I took them too. They might have even been mine. I opened the door, and went to the next room.

Ochaco had her hands stretched over her head, a ivory cable-knit sweater sliding over her flesh, and I backed out, but wished for a moment that I had taken advantage to stare. Instead, I cleared my throat, and when I head the rustling of her picking her things back up, went in.

"I think the girl was around my size." The sweater was a little large, but looked good otherwise. She was wearing khaki knickers that buttoned above the knee. "Sorry I couldn't find anything warmer. It was this or a thicker dress. I've lived in worse."

I shook my head, she looked...cute. "Is there a jacket?"

"No." She indicated the room, dominated by a bed with expensive silk coverings and plump pillows. She reached down, gathering her dress, "I was able to find my pins, though." She sighed, looking sad, "We can sell them for warmer gear down the road."

"I'm starting to feel exposed." Those silk bed clothes weren't for camping, and I wanted to sleep in Jin's blankets just slightly more than without on the cold, hard ground. "Let's just grab a blanket from the other room and leave. We need to be as far from here as we can get."

"It's night." Ochaco frowned, "How far will we get?"

"Farther than if they capture us again. We both got some sleep." The moon illuminated the world, and I pointed at the winter sere grounds. "I doubt they're eager to check on us and do their turn-down service. We have time. Let's use it."

She glanced out the window, and her face crumpled again. She swung her eyes back to me, "We'll get away?"

"I promise. We will leave here." I gave her a tight nod, and waited for her to calm once again. "Ochaco, trust me." I stuck out my hand, "You don't know what I can do, but I guarantee, if it comes down to it, I will blow up this entire house to keep you safe, partner."

"Partner." She shook my hand, and then squeezed her bundle tight to her body. "Get a blanket, and go. I'm ready."

* * *

**AN/** No beta today! I'd love a review. :)


	8. Chapter 6 - The Search

_Craving for her love,  
__Aching for her touch,  
__All my days of misery,  
__Someone could have taken them from me. - Rain Down on Me - Kane_

**Dabi**

Mei rigged a rope and pulley system to put in her new condenser. She wasn't smiling now, and I understood that Ochaco had been a big help to our strange engineer as well. Izuku and I guided it into place as she shouted at just about everyone.

"Dabi?" Aizawa's voice came over the intercom, and I abandoned Izuku to answer it.

"What news?"

"I'm sending crewman Shinso to see you. He's got the story, and as soon as that pump is installed..."

"It's not a goddamned pump!" Hatsume interrupted, "This baby is a condenser!"

"Right." Aizawa might run our renegade ship, but he'd been trained in the Queen's navy. Unfortunately for ship board manners, Hatsume was too big a treasure to correct. "My mistake. We're flying to Paris as soon as Hatsume says we can."

Hatsume stomped over, addressing the intercom, "Maybe an hour, probably not less. Sorry. It's still got to be installed and tested."

"Then we all have work to do." Aizawa said, and everyone in the engineering compartment turned to look at me. "Shinso will fill you in, Dabi. Hatsume, If anyone else can help, you have permission to pull them off any task."

I scowled, but released the button. We had direction, and cap was on top of the situation. I felt my fingers curling, an old indication that I was on a short leash. I straightened them, walking back to Izuku.

"Get me the welding kit," He pushed a hand at me, and I swiped up the torch and gas rig. "We really are almost done. If you want to meet Shinso, cap said he was on his way down."

The peace maker strikes a blow for rationality. I would have smiled any other day. "He one of the guys we saved from the Russians?"

"Yeah. Purple hair and eyes. Always looks like he could use a nap." Izuku pulled down his brass bound welding goggles, and pulled up a face mask. He pulled an igniter out of another of his coverall pockets, "We'll get her back."

I nodded, turning away as he started the welding process. The smell of hot copper and other metal compounds burning my nose. Mei was connecting the water lines, looking my way, her goggles hiding her eyes. I was glad, if she had a look of misery or sympathy, I'm not sure I wouldn't break down. I was barely holding it together as it was.

I took the shortest route back toward the bridge, and saw the crewman in question before I'd gone too far. Midoriya was correct; the kid looked like a nap wouldn't kill him. He blinked hazy wisteria-colored eyes at me, but stood straight. I gestured, and he fell in behind me, as I turned direction to the mess.

The large cabin we ate in was sparse, nearly everyone gone to bring someone else back or attending to duties on board. I threw myself onto a bench, and he perched next to me. He ran a hand though his hair, almost the same color as his eyes, which looked nervous.

"You know you're not in trouble."

"I saw her get taken..."

"You what?!" I had to hold onto my quirk and fraying emotions with every finger of restraint I had left.

He crouched in his seat, "Sorry. I- I..." He straightened, "I saw it all happen, but I didn't know exactly what was happening, you know?"

"Tell me."

"I went to get something to eat, it was just past 12, ship time." He gained confidence with the retelling, "I saw Uraraka, and I was going to wave her over." He sighed, his eyes shifting to the side, "We're friends."

I raised my brows, "You don't have to defend yourself." I rolled my shoulders, "I'm on edge, but I won't go over because you want to eat lunch with her. Go ahead."

"Right." He tapped his fingers on the table, "So, she was about to order when this guy about our age stood up and said something to her. At first, I was surprised, because he stood out for a mile, you know?" He shook his head, "He was blond, and wearing a Japanese uniform."

"One of the Endeavor's crew?" I told her not to talk to anyone! To be careful and keep her head down! He opened his mouth to confirm, but I stopped him, "Was he wearing a set of green enameled gauntlets? Did you see anything else we could use for identification?"

"No." He shook his head, "I don't know enough about the uniforms to even tell you if he was from the Endeavor or not. Anyway, the story starts to go bad from there."

I raked a hand though my hair, making the mass stand on end, "Tell me."

"So, she was taken into an alley, and I was going to come back to the ship, that's what we're supposed to do if you see suspicious behavior."

I nodded, "Yes, yes. Get on with it. If she's on the Endeavor, we wouldn't go to Paris. What else?"

He swallowed, "Someone else followed them into the alley. I recognized the woman following the guy in the uniform." He looked away, color staining his ears, "She was on the Izanami when she took us and sold us to those asshole nobles. Her name is Himiko. She likes it when you bleed."

"Really?" A true pirate wanted a person from a Jap-Asian ship? Or.. Well, at least Ochaco hadn't been their target.

"Sorry. I should have spoken up, but I..."

"You were scared." I shook my head, "It happens. You spoke up when it counted. We couldn't have done anything any sooner anyway." He moved as if to leave, "What's your quirk?"

"Brainwashing. I can make a person follow simple instructions. Slightly more complicated ones if the tasks are familiar enough." He shrugged, "I hate it. I only ever used it to hurt people before I was rescued."

I lifted my hand, a searing hot blue flame wreathing my fingers, "Any quirk can seem hateful."

"I-is that..?"

I nodded, he could only have been wondering about my skin. "When I was younger than you." I waved my hand, dispelling the fire, "You didn't join just to be scared and hide?"

"No." Shinso visibly bristled, "My parents are dead. I don't have any family that wouldn't re-sell me to an orphanage or even another noble with a fetish." He shuddered. "But this.. _thing_. It can only be used to hurt."

I made up my mind then, "Shinso, we need to get you trained."

He locked eyes with me, his jaw dropping a little, "Wha..? But, I just... "

"We're going to train from now until we get to Paris. Maybe seven or eight hours. I think you could be invaluable helping me find Ochaco." He shot me a skeptical look, "Learn how to use your quirk. Your way."

**Later...**

I snored away on our bed, the boy wrapped up in a blanket on the arm chair Ochaco had insisted I move to our bunk. She loves that damned chair. Spending three hours training against Shinso, figuring out the loopholes and tangles of his particular quirk had exhausted the both of us.

The clank of tie-up at Paris' docks and the loud booming echos of sandbags being let down to keep the Magdalene from bumping too fiercely against the docking woke us. I tossed back the comforter that had only been wrapped around my arm and shoulder and Shinso stretched like a satisfied cat.

"Nap much?"

Shinso blushed, "I know I look tired, but I sleep okay."

"Right." I shook my head, I wasn't out selling all my secrets either. "Are you up for this? I think having you along will help, but it's not too late to change your mind. I won't make you hurt anyone. But Paris, hell, _France_ can be rough. Lots of people looking to get the piss beat outta them."

He regarded me solemnly for a few eye blinks, "Yeah. I... It's the least I can do."

"Fine." I yawned, stretching the skin around the staples in a way I knew freaked people out. "Go to your bunk and get a bag with one change of clothes, good shoes, and a bar of soap. Anything you don't mind using for trade. Cigarettes, alcohol, condoms, anything mechanical. The smaller towns are basically cut off from the rest of the world, and they eat that shit up."

He nodded, and stood, tossing the blanket at me before stopping to look at me again from the door. "I don't want to use my _quirk_ to hurt people, but I can fight. I can even use a gun, a little."

"Everyone can use a gun a little." I shrugged into my trench coat, and released the catch on the wardrobe to retrieve my own second set of clothes, "I'll bring a pair and a few boxes of ammo." I turned back toward him with a snicker, "Welcome to my self-defense class. I'll let cap know." He nodded, heading out when I caught him up short, "Credits, if you have any. Some towns love them, allows them to do work with the outside." He left and I tended my own packing.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I set out, nearly running down Shinso as he came from below-decks, a bag with far more bulges in it than mine. I shook my head at him and he smiled, a quick flash of teeth.

"Gotta tell Aizawa what the plan is. I forgot, do you speak French? At all?"

Shinso fell in behind me as I turned to walk to the ladder that would take us to the bridge deck. I heard him rustle in his jacket, "A little. The bastard that bought us from the Izanami was French, and..." he swallowed audibly, "Khilkov spoke it too. Sometimes he'd..."

"Forget it. That time is done, and Khilkov and his household are dead, now." I reminded him as gently as I could manage.

"Right. I speak a little French; commands, some... other things."

I turned my head, leaning my hand on the bridge doors, "You're going to play the part of my slave. The man I'm going to meet likes boys. Boys with quirks that give him something exotic to look at. You are going to be protected at all costs, but I may need you to play the part." He blinked, licking his lips, "I'm going to ask just one more time, are you up for it?"

His amethyst eyes, unlike anything I'd ever seen, darkened. His entire countenance clouded, "Look, you can stop babying me at any time. I'm sorry I gave in to fear, but I want to stop. Let me make my own decisions. Just stop..." He adjusted the strap of his satchel. "Stop treating me like I'm going to break any second."

"I had to know, kid." I pushed the doors open, and we both watched quietly as Aisawa turned in his chair, his blanket folded neatly over the back now. His vest glimmered in the shifting lights of the bridge controls.

"What are we doing?"

"I need the name of our underground contact, and where I can find him."

Hizashi laughed, the sound over-loud in the room, "You're going to feed Shinso to him?"

"Will it work?" I felt my flames trip up my spine. This was it, I was going to cut loose on the world that dared to make Ochaco suffer.

Hizashi's mouth gaped before he mastered himself, "Yes. But I can't allow it. He's part of our crew!"

Aizawa held up a hand, quieting Hizashi abruptly, "Dabi has a plan. Shinso looks like he's here of his own free will?"

Shinso nodded beside me and I rolled my shoulders causing a series of stress relieving crackles to be heard. "He is. I need a ham portable, and at least a few more contacts throughout France just in case. If I can get those, I am not needed for the job we have lined up. Snipe is well qualified if you run into a fire fight. You can leave tonight."

"Very well." Aizawa reached into his chair, "I thought that'd be the plan. Take care of yourself and Shinso. I expect a check in once a day." He tossed a cloth wrapped bundle and I caught it deftly, "Find her. Bring her home."

Toshinari coughed, bloody specks grim on his lips and hand as he dug in a pocket for a kerchief, "That list has a few cache locations too. Take whatever you need; there may well be area maps, dehydrated food, ammo..." He didn't grin and his eyes were chips of blue ice, "Stay safe."

Hazashi crossed deceptively thin arms over his chest, "Go to the crossroads near the Arc de Triomphe ruins. There's an underground..." He took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, "It's not a bar, more a shop with music and liquor and rooms to rent. It's called Le Bloc d'Enchères, The Auction Block." He gave Shinso a sympathetic look, "They do trading of every sort. Drugs, information, and slaves. The owner is a man named Jean-Louis Brault. He'll like Shinso very much. He is the one I... worked with... to get the information on the people who'd bought and sold Shinso and the other kids. If the Izanami has a headquarters here, he'll know."

I looked at Shinso, now a little pink in the cheeks, "Does he know what your quirk is? Do you think he'd remember you?" Shinso shook his head. Fine. Aizawa would know his story, but no one else had to. That was a shipboard rule.

Todoroki's brows came together, "You aren't selling Shinso. Not to get back Uraraka."

"Drop it." Aizawa's voice cut into the thickened atmosphere, "He's not. Let's trust each other."

Hizashi blew out a noisy breath, "Jean-Louis has close cropped hair and likes to wear expensively designed suits. He has a top hat that he seems fond of." He eyed Todoroki with a snort, "It's not quite as nice as yours, but he loves the poor thing."

Todoroki turned his back to us, and Aizawa sat back in his chair, "You're both dismissed. Good hunting."

We walked out of the bridge, and away from the confines of the Magdalene. I kept my head turned forward, scanning the dock for people who might be on watch. I heard Shinso sigh behind me but step forward to walk next to me.

"I won't let you down."

I raised my brows, and rolled my shoulders, "Sure." He looked away, his eyes going to the ribbon of water, the Siene. "Look. You can't take everything that hard. You tell me that you won't let me down, that you don't want to be the guy who can't stand up for his friends, and that's great. You're the truth you present to the world, Shinso."

"Then, why are you so..."

"Wary?" I shrugged uneasily, "Ochaco is the most real person I've ever met. She's never tried to be anything she wasn't. The only thing she's ever lied about was her quirk. She never tried to be other than what she was." I shifted my bag, "I love her for it. When she turned down money in favor of her own truth..."

"Her own truth?"

"Yes. The life you lead. The one you and I want to lead; that is our truth. If that's the real you, it doesn't matter to me, you get it? If that's the truth that you show, it's you as far as I'm concerned."

"But she's real?"

I nodded, but stayed silent. She was. It was me who wore a shiny shell. Shinso might be the friend he wants to be. His slavery could have crushed his reality into something small and scared. But we just weren't as real. It is only _our _truth.

"It's a few more kilometers to the city center." Shinso's eyes swung, scanning the area like I was doing, "This whole place was a center of history, fashion, and beauty. It's said that Paris was one of the great cities. I wish I could have seen it."

"I have. In books, I mean." Jagged ends of a half-ruined bridge greeted our sight, "I used to love looking at old books back in the orphanage."

"This is the Pont de l'Alma." I pointed at the sharp points of metal that were now crude jump ship berths, "That used to be the Eiffel Tower."

"Woah."

I sent a stream of fire along our path, making a few men jump in the shadows. Foot-pads, maybe spies of some kind. It also served to light up the bridge, "The French tried to shatter as much as they could. Really make it look like they were not a wealthy target. There's many things they saved though. I wish we had time to see some of them. The remains of the Louve, the Grand Opera, even the Moulin Rouge can still be visited."

We crossed the arch over the water, and I continued, always ready to teach even now, "We have another twenty minutes to walk or so. We cross the Siene here, then follow the George to the Champs-Élysées where we walk until we come to the Arc. Or, what's left of it, anyway."

"How will we find the Block of you haven't been there?"

I felt my lips spit into what I knew to be a villainous smile, "I'll ask around. Believe me, I know how to ask questions and have them answered."

* * *

**AN/** I use the MHA wiki for spelling, I know a lot of people use Shinsou. Please drop me a comment, they help, really! Sorry for making Shinso less... confident. but I think his three years as a slave has wrecked him emotionally. Also, I was misspelling the bad pirate ship! It's Izanami, and I'll endeavor to go back and catch them all. I shoulda named them the Rot. Rot is easy.


	9. Chapter 7 - On The Road

_Yo, we gon' ghost town this Motown  
__With yo' sound, you in the blink  
__Gon' bite the dust, can't fight with us  
__With yo' sound, you kill the Inc.  
__So don't stop, get it, get it (get it)- Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz_

**Bordeaux...**

The back door creaked open and we darted out into the dark. I closed the door quietly, the click of closing the last sound on a silent night. I held my bundle close, snugging the blanket across my shoulders.

Bakugo lowered his profile, and pointed, "There seems to be a barn or something that way. Run as low to the ground as you can, try to stay in the shadows." He gave me a grin of all things, "Just follow me."

I nodded and dashed after him into the night. Shadows from strands of trees, tall and forbidding in the night, even with a bright moon outlining them, hid us from casual sight. Tall grass waved in the cold wind that thankfully was not inclined to blow very hard. We ran until I was breathing heavily, my back and thighs burning from running in a crouch.

"We'll stay here." Katsuki stopped at a large structure, the smell of a damp earth rich in our noses. He motioned to me, and I followed him around the corner where he found a human sized door, and we went in.

"It's quiet." I noted, looking around, "I don't see any animals, but the hayloft will be a good place, don't you think?"

He nodded, "There should be a ladder, but I think it's time you showed me your quirk."

"I.." I swallowed, Dabi and I had really only practiced my ability to lift inanimate objects and myself. "I think that I can." I swiveled my feet, searching the eaves for a fat pile of hay to land in. Finding one, I pointed, "Stand underneath, I can't control anything other than up."

He walked to the patch of dirt I'd indicated, and waited patiently. I reached out, and pressed five fingertips to his only exposed skin, his cheek, and he flinched. "Sorry," I said, even as his feet lifted, and his body floated upward. I pressed my own cheek, and pushed off the ground at the same time.

I grabbed his sleeve as I moved alongside him and held on until we were just over the pile. I let my dress bundle drop safely into the hay, then steepled my fingers, dropping us into the musty feed.

I coughed roughly while Katsuki sneezed in a bizarre concert. Just the hilarity of our reactions and the stress of the last few hours had me wheezing, trying not to laugh. The hay made the whole thing worse, it's jabbing ends and sour smell nearly making me choke again.

Katsuki pulled my bundle over, "I'm starved."

"We should drink the milk first?" I frowned as he smiled, "What?"

"Have you had milk before? It's rare back home."

"I have. Once, in the Federation." I pulled an apple from the velvet confines, "It wasn't very good, it's just that..." I sighed, I was already in enough trouble, I shouldn't be parroting Dabi's name. Or anyone's. Omissions aren't a lie when they might save my life. "My boyfriend told me that it goes bad."

He popped the lid, taking a few droughts before handing the bottle over, "You, too. Hydration and nutrition in one gulp." I shuddered my way though a few drinks as well before replacing the lid and propping it into the hay next to me.

I untied the blanket and standing, kicked a hole in the hay. I doubled over, sneezing and choking on the fouled air, "I'm freezing. Are we sharing?"

Katsuki pinked, his ears staining even in the dimness of the barn, "You're okay with that?"

"We only have one blanket," I pointed out. "So, yeah. Come on, bring the food."

He scooped up my dress, and dropped into the space I'd made, holding the cloth to his stomach as I settled in next to him, and draped the blanket over us. It was instantly warmer, and I didn't fight the urge to cuddle close to Katsuki's side. It reminded me of the way where ever Dabi was was always the warmest place on the ship.

Katsuki cleared his throat, "Your boyfriend won't mind?"

"I think he'd mind me freezing or getting sick more." I sighed, "Partners, remember?"

"Partners." Katsuki settled in, tucking the blanket under himself. "So, I can't sleep just yet, and I still had questions."

"Fine." I was still awake anyway, "But I don't want to lie, so no questions about the crew of the ship, okay?"

"Tch. Do you have any idea where we are?" His cherry colored eyes seemed to glow in the dark with his intensity, "Did those idiots say anything?"

I shook my head, "No, but I bet we're in France."

He was about to ask another when we heard the creaking of the barn door. He instead gripped my hand and we both held our breath. The one who I met as their 'doctor' walked in silently, followed by one I didn't recognize. He wore a mask with a very tall top hat and tails, of all things. Top Hat walked with a swagger as he stepped into the old barn.

"They've pulled a fantastic magic trick, disappearing like that." He snorted, "Unless you can locate their footprints."

"I'm native _Hawaiian_, hepa. I surf not track."

Masked guy scoffed, "Whatever. Shigaraki said he'd gotten what he was after. The girl was just in the way."

"Then why aren't they dead?" The dark complected man craned his neck to look at the eves, his eyes skating past our hiding spot without pause. "They should be dead if we didn't need them. They could cause trouble. We need to find them before the kahuna gets back."

Mask guy shrugged, the full moon limning his shoulders. He gestured widely, "This is the only place they could be unless they continued running." He pulled his coat tight, "Which is what I would have done. So look."

They peeled away from the door, each man trying to make something out in the dark. The barn was surprisingly sound, only a few shafts of moonlight made things hard to see at best. When the dark haired man stopped right about where we'd left Earth to lay in this stinking hay, I was quaking. Katsuki's hand on mine loosened, leaving a sticky residue.

His eyes narrowed but he didn't make any further movements as the doctor swerved toward the ladder. It was as quiet as the grave before he reached out, making the ladder groan. He grabbed the first rung on the ladder and I had an overwhelming urge to back up, to stand and run, to shout; but Katsuki's hand tightened again, _hang in there_, it's presence seemed to whisper at me, so I closed my eyes.

"Why continue this farce?" Mask shook his head, his top hat waggling in the dark, "Just tell Shigaraki we killed them. What can they do? It's kilometers to the nearest town, probably days to the nearest radio. By that time..." He made a broad sweeping motion, and the door creaked again followed by the sounds of the men leaving.

"Time for what?" Katsuki muttered almost too low to hear, "You were just a bonus, huh?"

"We have to make it to Paris." I whispered even though I tightened my fists. "To a radio, even."

He nodded, his mouth in a definite downturn, "Yeah. If we're in France, even. Where? I know less about this place than the moon."

"We are," I confirmed. "We have to be! They said Shigaraki, right? He's..."

"The Izanami," Katsuki interrupted slowly, the gears meshing again, "Right. We had a lead that they were in Southern France." He knocked his fist against his thigh before laying back, "So if we're South, we need to go North. In the morning, we'll start walking."

"Okay," I agreed, "Good night, Katsuki." I lay as close to him as I could. I wanted to get sick even less than I wanted to be lost in a foreign land.

He hesitated, maybe he wanted to ask more questions, or was nervous. Whichever it was he finally slid his arm around me, "Night."

**Le Bloc d'Enchères - Dabi - [Words] are in French :)**

The door was hidden behind some warped boards plastered with ancient posters. I wondered what they were. Advertisements? Public artwork? It ultimately didn't matter, I suppose. I pointed to the side, another bunch of wood and metal debris cluttered the alley. We moved into the mess, and found a hidden pocket to stow our gear.

I eyed Shinso as he stood, "It's time. You're my slave, and you're supposed to be the eye candy."

He snorted, "We'd both better look the part."

Shinso slipped out of his coat and shoved it deep into our pocket. He stood in jeans with a soft fray on the hem and an acid splotch over a slim hip. His shirt was neater, being one of his uniform sets. He pulled it free, unbuttoning the top four buttons, and I pulled it to the side, revealing more creamy skin over his collarbone.

I handed him my trench-coat, and stripped out of the buttoned shirt I always wore on the ship revealing a tank with a low neck that showcased the edge of my scarring and smooth well muscled chest. Ochaco had nearly swallowed her tongue the first time she saw it, so I hoped that meant I looked sexy as hell.

He handed the trench back, and I shrugged into it before slipping my hand around his shoulders and into the opening I'd made. Shinso tensed, but immediately shook off the tightness in his shoulders, and put on a face so languid, that his eyes went from looking 'sleepy' to 'lustful'.

"You ready, lover?"

I leaned into his ear to purr, and he snuggled against me, "Don't fall for me, I'll break your heart."

I chuckled, and we went back to the door where I gave the knock Yamada had showed me. A slit opened to bleed light into the darkness, "[What's your business?]"

"[Impolite bastard.]" I stroked Shinso's collarbone, "[I'm here for drinks and maybe a new playmate.]"

The man behind the door grunted, "[Cattle are on Thursdays now. But we have alcohol.]" He opened the door and music slithered out to join the night.

"[Brault here? I was told I might be able to sell my little bull calf.]" I pushed Shinso ahead of me into the tavern. The bouncer looked him up and down, a knowing light sparking in his otherwise unremarkable face. He simply pointed, and together Shinso and I walked in the direction of what was obviously a VIP area. It was rung round by velvet rope, and in the center, a man sat wearing a tattered top hat with a jeweled pin that must have cost a fortune and killing what was obviously not his first bottle tonight.

There were people of all kinds crammed into the confines of the club. Music was blaring, bass notes vibrating in my body and shivering my skin which was in turn being kissed by what looked like a complicated rig of colored strobes and flickering Edisons. Men and women in every combination were represented; all dancing, drinking, fornicating or all three at once.

I snuck a look at Shinso, and though the languid look had been usurped in favor of distaste, it still worked. I put on my own face, picturing Ochaco as I last saw her: wriggling into a velvet dress that I'd bought to compliment her hair. A smile spread on my lips, and we reached the ropes. A lucky blue light highlighted the exotic boy just as Barult noticed us.

"[My, my.]" He snapped his fingers, causing the others clustered around the table to scramble, "[What do we have here?]"

"[Let us up,]" I stroked a finger over Hitoshi's cheek, making the younger man to lean into my touch with a warm smile, "[And I can show you.]"

Barult gave his security a nod, and a burly specimen with knobby growths dotting his skin unstrung the rope for us. Hitoshi strode to the table and sat with a fluid motion, his eyes starting to go back to his bedroom look. I pushed him into the bench, and sat next to him, laying my long fingered hands crowned with staples and scorched skin on the table.

"[My name is Uso, my boy is Hoshi.]"

Barult gave Shinso a smile, and regarded me with serious eyes, though they were swimming in alcohol. "[And why are you here? What can I do for you?]"

"[I hadn't heard that you had set days for cattle sales...]" I glanced at a now simpering Hitoshi and I wished I could tell him to just relax. I rolled my eyes, "[As you can see, he's beautiful but as smart as a box of hair.]"

The other man burst off a belly chuckle, "[I can't believe you care! If he's for sale?]" I nodded, "[May I have a sample?]"

"[He's a handful, maybe we could go somewhere private?]"

Barult examined Hitoshi, "[Does he speak French?]"

"[Enough, I think.]" I whispered in Shinso's ear, "Talk to him, ask him nicely to go to his private rooms."

Shinso nodded, turning his sleepy eyes on the older man, "[You want to touch?]"

Barult's eyes lost their luster as Shinso's words did the trick, "[Yes.]"

Shinso knuckled me and we both stood over the portly businessman, "[You will take me to your room.]" He snuck a look at me, "I don't know anything more useful."

Barult moved away, and I was instantly glad that he'd been drinking. That made it all the more believable. He was stiff-legged and ungraceful as he stumbled off the platform. I whispered at Hitoshi, and he relayed the simple command, "[Act natural.]" He pushed under his arm, and I followed behind as the security opened the ropes again, and we moved toward the back stairs.

We crashed into people, as Shinso's brainwashing was kind of a blunt weapon. It would allow us to get Barult somewhere where we could talk to him, but we can't force him to do anything. That included acting or even walking normally, it seemed. The man obviously just wanted to go the most direct route, no matter what was in his way.

Which made me nervous again. I already knew that answering questions that required actual thought was right out. We'd try to see if 'yes' or 'no' was easy enough before Shinso let him go, and I took my turn at asking questions. In any case, Shinso was behaving admirably, and I was glad that he'd agreed to come.

Finally making it to the stairs, Barult stumbled up them with Shinso's help, me tagging behind like a puppy. He paused at the head, and then moved to the end of a hallway that shielded us from the noise in the bar. the man stood there dumbly, and I reached in to open the door which was, predictably, locked. With a groan, I delved into his pockets, thankfully finding a small key ring in his breast pocket.

We went into the room where Shinso ordered him to stand while I looked around. It was nicely appointed, if a bit on the gaudy trash bin side. The bedding was shiny, probably satin or some kind of nonsense. The wall paper looked like it had come from the era before the wars. It was a hideous mash-up of geometrics and squiggles. I let my eyes track to the ceiling where I was strangely unsurprised to see the rigging for a sex swing.

"Hot damn." I shook my head, and went to the only chair that we could tie him into, an old fashioned kitchen chair that he was using for a desk set. "Set him here. This room makes me think we'll find handcuffs or rope of some kind. See if you can get him to answer a simple question."

"Okay," Shinso said dubiously, steering Barult into the chair, letting him drop into it. "Okay, uh, maybe..." His brows drew down, "[Is the sky blue?]" He shook his head, "It's like I can feel it, he can't even formulate the words." His eyes closed in remembered horror, "Even under torture I couldn't get people to answer questions. I could make him go to bed, or dance, or whatever, but not talk."

"Anything you'd like to do before you wake him up?"

"After. I want to hit him as hard as I can."

"Sure." That was the very least this slave trading, drug selling asshole deserved. I was going to have to get a start on some of his other just desserts. I rooted around his side cabinet, and found a set of handcuffs, cuffing his hands to the chair before tying his legs together with a silk scarf that had been carelessly tossed on the bed.

"Now."

"[My head,]" Barult shook his head, making his hat fall off, "[What's this?]" He jerked on his restraints, "[What happened? Answer me!]"

I imagined this fool had never had someone do what he did to other people to him, so I answered him, "[I'd answer my questions quietly and truthfully if you don't want me to leave you here for Hoshi to play with.]" If he was like me, he'd know what happened by now. You could feel Shinso in your mind for a few minutes afterward. It was very unnerving.

I'd hit the right tone if the way Barult's eyes widened when Shinso smiled at him was any indication. His mouth drew tight even as he nodded.

"[The Izanami. Where does she berth?]"

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead from a greasy hairline, "[They'll kill me.]"

I lit my hand, rolling a tendril of searing blue flame into a ball, round and glowing. "[I could kill you now. But I really need the answer.]" Another wisp crawled over the staples on the right side of my lips, making him shake in fear. "[We can leave your name out of it. As far as I'm concerned, this never happened. I never met such a disgusting, weak human in my life.]"

I could see the fire reflected in his eyes, as they watered from the heat slowly cooking his skin. "[The one known as 'Compress' said he hated the countryside. They're in wine country. I know no more, I swear it!]"

"What do you think, Hoshi?"

"That name is terrible." Shinso studied the older man, "He looks scared though, he's probably not lying."

"I agree." I turned my gaze back to Barult, "I want you to put him to sleep, then we can go."

I swiped the credits off Barult's desk, making the man start to yelp before I shot him another smile. Shinso stood to address Barult, "I hate you." He balled his fist, and I could see that I would need to teach him how to make a fist that'll shatter a man's jaw without breaking his own hand. He swung, knocking the man down, bestowing what would be a lovely bruise in time. "[That feel good?]"

Barult didn't get a chance to answer before his head flopped back to the carpet, wet breathing from the blood running from one nostril followed us out.

* * *

**AN/ **Hepa is Hawaiian for 'moron', kahuna means something like captain, head honcho... Kapu was added to my index 2. 'Uso' means something like 'liar' and Hoshi is a name meaning 'heavenly body'. Yikes lots of late night typing went into this chapter judging by the spelling! LOL Thank you, Mosevic, for being my knight in cyber armor!


	10. Chapter 8 - Taking Off

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight_  
_Zero hour nine AM_  
_And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then- Rocket Man by Elton John_

I hope it was more the pokes and stink from the rotting hay we were sleeping in that made me wake than anything else. I really don't want to think it might have been the way Katsuki and I were tangled together. Or the fact that I wanted to bury my nose into his skin, to get a better sniff of the scent that tried to cut the must. Not to forget how cold it was, and Katsuki was sinfully hot. I gritted my teeth before elbowing him hard enough to wake the dead.

"What the -!" He pushed me away, and I landed with a whumph and another sneeze attack. "What'd you do that for?"

I stood, dusting myself off, though I knew I would need a bath to get the feeling of the scratchy hay to go away, "We need to leave. Those men said something like a village being within a few kilometers." Katsuki ran a hand though his hair, dislodging a few straws, "We have a long walk ahead of us. We might be able to get help."

"You didn't have to poke a hole in me," he grumped sourly as he rubbed his rib. "I don't think any of these country folk are going to help us with pirates." He stood, too, "I had an idea about the walk, though."

"We have two apples." I held one out to him, "I propose we eat them and drink the water. We'll have to forage, or hope the village isn't too far away."

He scowled, grabbing the apple, "Don't you ever stop? I said I had an idea."

"I'm not part of your crew." My nose tipped up, "I don't worship the deck plating you stand on."

"I did not mean it that way. You were less annoying last night." He clutched the apple tight, I could see the veins on his hand stand, "Since we're partners let's work together, okay? We're a crew of two."

"I was scared, by the way. I have what it takes to survive, you know. I grew up in the under-city."

"Fine, yes, whatever." He smile was down right evil, "Do you want me to leave?"

It only took a half-second to come to the conclusion that two was, in this case, better than one. I firmed my voice, "Co-captains."

"There is no such thing," he rebutted before taking a bite out of the apple and chewing thoughtfully. "I'm the captain..." I opened my mouth, but he raised his brows, "And you're my first mate. We have to listen to each other, but I am positive I know more about survival than you."

"Maybe," I conceded, "But I speak a little French. I know more about where we are."

"The people in these villages," he began with a lecture tone that reminded me strongly of Midnight when she was about done with humanity, "fall into two categories, yes?"

My brow knotted as I worked though what he was getting at, "They would have been Christians or Catholics for the most part in this part of the world. On the other hand, some places might be devoid of morality. Supporting slavery, drug trade and manufacture, privateers..." I shrugged, "Lawlessness."

"Which confirms that I know more about the moon," Katsuki chuffed offhandedly. "As I was saying, in both situations, a woman traveling with a man will be less likely to end up in a worse situation than we were in." I opened my mouth, but he held out a hand in a placating gesture, "Look, we can share views on women's rights when we get moving." I clicked my mouth shut and gave him a resigned nod. "You don't do down?"

"No, not down." He was right. We had to go. Women in this world were at somewhat of a disadvantage, and I couldn't argue with him. "We'll have to take the ladder." I pointed to the remnants of the ladder that'd almost delivered our doom last night. "I can reduce our gravity a little and it'll probably not break." He gathered the blanket, "I'm sorry. I don't know what it is, but I really want to lash out."

He closed his eyes, and took a breath letting it out slowly, "I'm trying to be on my best behavior." His red eyes opened, gleaming even in the gloom of pre-dawn, "I argue with everyone. People jump when I say jump. I would say I'll treat you like my mother, but I'm worse around her."

"I don't like feeling like I've lost control."

"Does anyone?" He gave me a bare smile, "Now, how does the reduction work?"

I explained that I could touch his clothing and the things we were going to pack out to reduce our weight and he nodded. He mutely stood as I scooped up my dress, wrapping the empty milk bottle inside. I pressed my hand to the mass, and then quickly touched his clothing, making it stand away from his skin where it had been baggy. He offered the blanket and I relieved it of gravity, too, and we climbed the ladder.

Katsuki waited for me to get off and led us out of the barn. He walked around the corner and squatted low, pressing his hand to the dirt which fountained with a bang, leaving a hole and a singed smell hanging in the air. I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know about you, but I got to.." He gestured at the hole lamely, "You know."

I blushed enough to double as a second sunrise, "Oh." I giggled in embarrassment, "Thanks, yeah, me too." I waited for him to leave, and did my business, kicking the dirt he'd cleared back into the hole. Anyone looking would know we'd been here. There was no helping that. I just hoped that by using our quirks and teamwork, we could get out of France safe.

He reappeared a few meters away, the remnants of what had been a roadway of some kind clearly marking the landscape.

"I wish I had my sextant." He checked the rising sun then stared at the sky, his eyes flicking back and forth as I watched him. He suddenly whooped, and pointed. I joined him, "It's Polaris, the North Star. We won't be able to see it when the sun comes up more, but now..." He nodded and started walking, "We can be reasonably sure that we're going North if we head toward that star, and start with the sun on our left."

We walked down the cart track while Katsuki scanned the horizon for landmarks that lined up with the North Star that we could use to navigate if the road petered out. I kept to his side, even now, happy to have company, even the slightly grumpy Katsuki. Inwardly, I chuckled, who was I to complain about grumpy people? My own Dabi was a colossal jerk to nearly everyone but the bridge crew and myself.

"You said you had an idea about the walk?"

"Right," Katsuki didn't stop, but he slowed a bit as he began to lay out his idea. "When you took off my gravity last night, it got me thinking. Had I fired off a small blast in the opposite direction, I could have flown to where ever I wanted."

"I don't know about that." It had been the first time I'd ever used it on another person, and I was glad he hadn't barfed like I had the first time I'd lifted myself. "I mean, the physics of it sound right, but I can't control anything more than up and an abrupt down." I waggled my hand high before dropping it, "I could easily kill someone like that." That scared me. I honestly had never even given thought to my ability to kill someone with just a touch.

"Even so, my blasts..." He held up his unoccupied hand, "It could be used like stabilizers. Like how my ship uses air jets to move on the X axis." He regarded me seriously, "Your ship does too, whether you know it or not."

"Is that how it works?" I agreed with him then, "We could test it. Do you think we're far enough from people?" I turned a smirk on him, "I'd hate to get caught because you're noisy."

He judiciously looked around, "This track hasn't been used in who knows how long. These ruts aren't fresh, at any rate. And I don't see any homes or smoke." He tipped his head to the side, where I scanned the view, "I'm pretty sure there used to be a house that went to that barn, but it's gone. Burned or torn down, maybe."

"Well," I studied my hands then him, "I suppose that we go like a ship. The engines on the bottom. If I null out my personal gravity, but return weight to our things we may balance out better."

His eyes widened, "You want to ride me?"

"I don't know how else it could work." I crossed my arms, "Unless you just planned on flying off and leaving me to walk. Which would be stupid."

"I!" He stomped close, his hands fisting, and I held my ground. There was no way my logic was wrong this time. "I was not going to leave you! I would have..."

"Carried me?"

He sagged in defeat, though simple thought could have kept this entire argument from happening. "No, of course. You're right. Just let me do it on my own just to get the hang of it first."

I nodded. That was reasonable at least. I reinstated the gravity of our things, and he handed the blanket to me, which I looped around, and tied to myself. He held his hands out and down-turned, a few smoking pops sounding as he visibly adjusted his ratios. I'd seen Dabi do the same thing when he needed to be precise and not just blow things to kingdom come.

"Go ahead." He firmed his jaw just as I lay my fingertips to it. He popped off an explosion, and he shot into the air like a bullet. I stared in fascinated horror.

He fired another shot out of just one hand, and a tight corkscrew had him going vaguely parallel to the ground. Oh, no. No thank you. I watched him as my stomach dropped out. I was going to die up there. My body, no one's body, was built for that, but I caught a look at his face, and it was nearly shining with excitement. He laughed, and blew another explosion, sending him rocketing up until another brought him back.

"Please stop!" I begged him, "Katsuki? It's okay if we walk, really!"

"Release my gravity," He was heading toward the ground, and even I could tell that it wouldn't hurt much when he landed, so I did as he asked. I heard the thrum of his landing, accompanied by laughter and lighter steps. I peeked, and he was capering in a circle.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He ran to me, lifting me effortlessly and spinning me in a circle, too, "Holy god, that was fucking great!" He set me down, "Oh, wow. Have you ever done anything like that?"

"No." I shook my head, my dread that he was going to demand that we start flying right away making the bile rise in my throat. "I hardly ever use my quirk, I don't like being weightless."

"You were okay with it last night."

"Yes, for a minute or two." I wrung my hands in real worry, "Watching that. I don't know if I can do it. I'm really sorry. Please don't make me do that." I could feel tears rolling over my cheeks, and I was disappointed in myself for my weakness.

"Hey," his voice quieted as he stepped closer, "Ah, shit. Fine." I wouldn't have heard him had he been any further away, but he was close enough for me to smell the after effect of the explosions, and the raw scent of what I was beginning to think of as 'Katsuki'.

He wrapped his arms around me, and though I felt even more disappointment that I didn't fight him, I wailed into his shirt as he stroked my hair and back.

"It'll be okay, Ochaco." His embrace tightened and he rested his chin on top of my head, just like my father used to do which made me cry all the harder. "Ochaco, listen to me, okay?"

I nodded and he continued, not breaking his embrace, "We both want to find a village. A radio, a jump ship, maybe. I've heard that some places may have railroads like the rest of the Protectorate. Our plan will work." He leaned away, though his arms barely moved, "You were trying hitch a ride a minute ago."

"I'm going to throw up in your hair," I sniffed, making my stomach roll queasily. "I don't want to throw up in your hair."

He let me go, his hands still gripping my shoulders, but now at an arm's length, "Ochaco, listen. This is your quirk. You can work on it, work on yourself, overcome what you only think are your limits." He smiled, "Please don't throw up on me."

I gave a shaky laugh, my tears leaving in the face of his encouragement, "I'll try." I looked him in the eye, and he must have been pleased by what he saw. He gave me a nod, his eyes reflecting mine in their ruby depths. His face grew serious as he broke contact.

He turned and lowered himself, "Get on, angel face."

I clambered onto his back, locking my ankles around his waist and locking my arms around his neck. He adjusted my grip and then held his arms stiff against my thighs.

"Are you ready?" I couldn't quell the quaver in my voice.

He nodded and I unlocked my hand long enough to press fingers to my neck and then his jaw. "Close your eyes, Ochaco." Twin booms stole my hearing for a few seconds, and I slammed my eyelids closed as we lifted off.

Our day was split into terrifying leaps that lasted anywhere from 15 to 20 minutes at a time to walking a patchy old concrete roadway that seemed to be running North. The flights weren't as horrible as I feared, and by the third time, I had gotten enough fortitude to open my eyes. But it wore on Katsuki who was doing all the work.

His quirk works with his sweat, so him working seemed a good idea, but weightless in the cold winter air didn't do much except deplete his bursts quickly. He explained about his gauntlet which had hidden vials that he could store his sweat in. I thought it sounded pretty gross, but it made sense. After noticing just how fast we moved and far we could get using our quirks, I dearly wished he had them.

Even so, I was glad that we spent more time on the ground. We came across creeks which were running fast enough to make me sure that the water was fresh. We filled our bottle and kept walking. Food was harder, since we were both city rats. In fact, I'd been tickled to find out the Katsuki had grown up in just slightly better circumstances than myself.

There were trees dotting the landscape, and the land we were traversing looked like it was fruitful. But it was nearly December, now. Farms don't usually produce in Winter. We spent some time searching around our first walk between leaps, and the best we ever found was what we decided was wild onions. Not exactly a meal.

We picked a few, and kept moving. Katsuki had gone though the Imperial Academy's survival course, and was a good shot with a rock, so he pocketed a few, and we kept a sharp eye for a bird or small animal to fill our stomachs and maybe even trade once we found a settlement.

Although the day was just a sullen overcast, and it had been clear last night, we could easily tell that the clouds on the horizon were going to rain on us. Or maybe snow. I'd vastly over estimated how comfortable these knickers were going to be. Even walking didn't warm me, and though Katsuki was very warm, blasting though the air nearly froze me. All in all, I began to pray that the first place we saw would have a hot bath and a working Ham Radio.

At mid-morning, we spotted a wide, long road that looked like what Dabi had called a Highway. The Federation had been full of them, and Katsuki had gotten excited at the sight of it. It was pitted and in places covered in vegetation. We walked on it, my eyes scanning for a sign or anything that would point to either where we were or where we were going. Just before we stopped to prepare for another jump, as we'd started calling them, I stumbled over something. I looked for the offender, and suddenly, the sight of curled metal winking dully in the weakened sunlight caught my eye. We'd managed to find a downed sign.

"Oh, thank god," I pulled weeds and branches off the weathered sign. It had faded and the parts that had been reflective cracked, but it was easy to read. "Royan," I pointed to the tall letters and gave a weary chuckle, "It's probably not a ryokan though is it?"

Katsuki studied the sign, "It looks like it used to be a big city." He gave the clouds gathering overhead a scowl, "We need to find a dry place to sleep. With it being some kind of..." He studied the sign, "It looks like it's a port, or used to be. Maybe there's a boat?"

"I nominate Royan as our destination, Captain."

* * *

**AN/** I figure that their flying is something close to an average of 27 kph. This is based on the average speed of a couple of birds. What's that? Hawks and stuff fly fast? Not really. They dive fast and can 'sprint' but flight is around 30 - 40 kph. Google maps says it is 24 hour walk. But I did some math, it should work out. It's fiction. LOL Before I forget, ryokan is Japanese for 'tavern' or 'inn'.


	11. Chapter 9 Royan

_Bus boy, bartender, ladies of the night_  
_Grease monkey, ex-junky, winner of the fight_  
_Walkin' on the streets it's really all the same_  
_Sellin' souls, rock 'n' roll, any other day - Workin' for a Livin' by Huey Lewis and The News_

Royan spread out before us, and all I could think was that if the sign had been any indication, it had not been spared when France had decided to wipe itself from the world scene. It was almost like time had gone backward. There was a dock, but I seriously doubted if they'd ever even seen an airship. I repressed a sigh as we moved in tandem down the cart track that led to the once prosperous city.

The sun was sinking, though the rain that had been threatening all day had come as well, washing everything a dull, sullen grey. The blanket, sodden to the point of pointlessness, was wrapped around our heads in an attempt to stay dry. Finding that Katsuki could not fly in the rain had caused us to lose time. The last few hours had been the worst; we were cold, hungry, and tired to the bone.

The gates of the village were closed, a young woman with curling red hair, an umbrella, and a large rifle guarding them. She watched us for a little while, and then must have come to the conclusion that we weren't going to cause trouble as she walked out to meet us. She stopped just ahead of us with a tremendous frown, her shotgun held at the ready.

"[Stop. Who are you? Where are you from?]"

It was rapid-fire French and I puzzled over it for a beat or two before answering, "[We are lost. Do you speak English?]"

"A little," she switched, now speaking as slowly as I had, "Who are you? Where are you from?"

Katsuki opened his mouth, but closed it with a grunt when she turned hostile eyes on him. "I'm..." We'd prepared a few lies that we hoped would conceal our identities, and had decided that we could try being escaped slaves caught in the Protectorate. It happened just enough to be plausible. Except we'd practiced this with Katsuki doing the talking for us, his English being believable, at least. "My name is Sara, and this is my husband. We're from the Protectorate."

"Protectorate?" She tried the word out, "Ireland? Is that right?"

"Yes, but we're Scottish. We were kidnapped and brought here, we escaped with little but the clothes on our back. Can you help?"

Her eyes narrowed again as she looked us over. She lingered on Katsuki, and I wondered if we'd somehow wandered into a village of Valkyrie or Amazons. If I'd been less beaten by our day, I might have laughed. She turned around abruptly, and started back to town.

"We are not a..." She paused, "a charity," she seemed pleased. "But we have an Inn for travelers. Armand always has some work that you could do toward a room and food."

We had no choice now but to follow her though the gates. As they swung open, we saw that the town wasn't as terrible as it had seemed. There were homes, all neat, if slightly wild looking. There were many left unpainted, yards given over to gardens that were more scarecrow than crop this time of year. Dogs manning every few porches, barking at the strangers. An Inn of three stories stood next to what I took to be a restaurant, large bay windows bright in the gloom.

My mouth watered shamefully at the sight of patrons eating and laughing. I smiled at Katsuki who stared at a platter and the pretty young woman delivering food. I elbowed him sharply, and he shrugged before linking his hand with mine. We had a performance of our own to pull off.

"My name's Charlotte Desmarais." She proffered a hand toward me, still oddly snubbing my 'husband'. I took it, and she continued, "If you're on the run, I suggest telling no one your business, and leaving as soon as you can. Winter is a hard time for us by the sea, and people may do things they wouldn't usually."

"Thank you, Charlotte, we'll be on our way in the morning." I let her hand go, and Katsuki turned to go into the Inn, but I paused. "We need to get to a radio, is there one in town?"

Charlotte's eyes nervously darted, "No. We did, but now, it's not safe. The other towns." She hefted her gun, "You understand?"

"Sorry. I get it."

"Keep your husband close. We've been raided before, and the men..." She shook her head, "Never mind. God keep you."

**Katsuki**

I left Ochaco to talk to that strange red-head, taking careful note of the Inn. It was sound, the building had thick walls that didn't look too badly weathered. Inside, an old electric candelabra had been re-purposed to hold real candles, though it was obvious that the place had at least limited electricity. A few stand lamps were shining too brightly to be mere candle power.

Behind a thick counter stood the man I took to be Armand, the owner of the Inn. Though we were hardly alone. A few tables were arranged around a fireplace that was crackling merrily, sending tiny sparks soaring though the chimney. Just seeing it made me feel better, and I wanted nothing more than to hang this blanket up to dry and then join the other men drinking at the fire-side tables.

"[Welcome, stranger. What can I do for you?]" Armand's smile was reserved, but the man looked to be on the friendly side.

I brushed the hair out of my face, making his smile disappear at the sight of my eyes. I'd learned early on to make people fear you first and they'd be less likely to try to take advantage of you. "I don't speak Fran-swas?"

"Ah, yes," Armand's smile came back, though it was smaller even then it had been. He scratched his fingers through longish brown locks, tucking the ends behind his ear. "English is fine." Ochaco came in, closing the wide door behind her, and flashing the man a bright smile which in turn seemed to undo my mild intimidation as Armand's smile deepened, "Ah, Lady! Sir, how can I help you?"

"We need a room for tonight, we will be leaving in the morning."

Armand chuckled, "You can have my best rooms for the price of the worst! You're probably going to be my only clientele needing a room until Spring. Which brings me to the next question: How would you like to pay?"

I dug into my pocket, the three credits felt like coals. I withdrew them, "I have a couple of credits, but Charlotte seemed to think we might be able to barter work."

Armand scratched though his hair again, his blue eyes looking off into space before he spoke slowly, "Well..." He shook his head, "Its winter, so anything I need doing has been done as much as they could be done. Though..." He smacked his thin lips together, "I have a boiler that I don't know how to perform the upkeep on. Do you know anything about boiler systems?"

Ochaco looked gutted, but I brightened. "I've worked with boilers before," I hedged, "I'll look at it for a bite to eat for my wife and I. If I can perform your maintenance I want that room. Sara?"

"Baths? A place to hang our blanket? A tailor?"

"Tell you what, young man, you get my boiler all tuned up, and you can have it all. I'll even let you have your food before you even look."

"They at least need a place to dry their things, Armand," said a new voice. "Son, if you can't help, I'll stand good for you to sleep in the boiler room, alright? It's warm and dry down there regardless."

"If you say so, Father," replied Armand with a shrug. "You won't get a fairer offer than that. What did you say your name was?"

"I'm David." I held out my hand and we shook on our agreement.

"Thank you, sir. We really appreciate it." Ochaco smiled at the man who'd offered to stand for us.

He smiled at us, his face was weathered and browned by lots of time spent outside, and his smile had a gap from a missing tooth, but it was warm and genuine, "It's my pleasure child." He patted the seat next to him, and Ochaco dropped into it without a second thought while I tried to figure out his angle. "Young man, David, please sit. You won a free meal and this is the best fireplace in town."

I sat and the old man drank in silence while Ochaco regained her feet to stand right by the fire and rub her hands gratefully. I studied him. "Why are you being so helpful?"

He raised white eyebrows, thick as caterpillars, "Suspicious one, eh? Though what brought you here with the first winter storm had to be bad luck indeed. I suppose I don't blame you." He took a drink from his mug, "Armand is a lot of things, and he is a bit of a soft touch, but he's trying to make his way in this world as well as anyone. As for me, I'm a wandering priest. I was around before the war, and I still have charity in my heart. Enough for two young ones. Far from home. And troubled, unless I miss my guess?"

"No," I replied. He'd hit the nail on the head, "Thank you Father."

"神はあなたに私の息子を保つ" He looked at me closely, and added, "神道は国教です?"

I answered without thinking in my native tongue, "Yes, but my parents were Christians, and it just stuck." I scrubbed a hand though my hair, then realized what had happened, "What the hell? How did you know? I'll do a lot I might not usually do to keep her safe, Father. Tell me."

He smiled again, "Calm down, son. It's my quirk. Though Japanese was a tougher one for me to learn, I did. I said I was a wandering priest, didn't I?"

Ochaco sat down, her brown eyes reflecting worry and the leading edge of fear, "Do we need to leave? What's happening?"

"Quirk?" I laughed though the tension, for the moment ignoring Ochaco, "Old man, you're too old to have a quirk."

"So says science, but I have little use for them, as little as they with me these days. Believe what you like, but what language am I speaking? Do I have an accent?" He ran strong, blunt nailed fingers over his chin, "I also sing like an angel. I think that's my quirk too, modulation or some such. Well?"

I deliberately switched to English to regain our cover, "Sure, Father, say I believe you. How did you guess?"

"I can listen to anyone speak, whatever language they're speaking, and if it's not yours there's always signs, even for someone ungifted to find. For me, I hear those markers, not even I know what they are, or how I know. Just if I know that language, I am always right." The priest rolled his now empty mug between callused palms, "If you must continue arguing where people can hear us, may I suggest waiting until after your dinner?"

Rich scents of some kind of meat stew wafted near by, and Armand was there, setting down two bowls and a thin loaf of hot, crusty bread. "When you're finished, the boiler room is in the basement. Just let me know. I can take your blanket, and hang it in there as well."

I handed him the dripping textile, and he took it like I'd handed him a dead rat. I inwardly shrugged, the thing did look rather drowned. Ochaco sat and pressed just four fingers together whispering 'itadakimasu' under her breath. I did the same, and we ate the stew. It was thick with potatoes, carrots and what I thought might be rabbit. In any case, it was hot, filling, and very good.

I sipped at the brew that was set before us, I'm not really used to ale, but it was cold and available, so, I drank it, making sure that it lasted for the entire bowl. There was no way I was going to allow myself to get even the slightest bit buzzed. I had to fight Ochaco for my half of the baguette, and it was just as welcome as the stew had been. I signaled Armand and he dry washed his hands while I stood.

"I'm ready for your boiler." I sighed, my bones already creaky with the need to sleep. "No promises." I turned to Ochaco, "Go ahead and go to the tailor. Please be back quick."

She nodded, and I turned to follow the pudgy Innkeeper down the stairs into the basement. The boiler was there, an older model, maybe installed just before France announced it's withdrawal from the world. It was a rather simple fan-assisted boiler, and if I couldn't run a maintenance on it, it was because they didn't have parts or chemicals.

"Here she is," Armand smiled at the boiler that seemed to be in fine order, "most men with anything like a science or technology background left the outlying cities early." He dipped into his pocket for a handkerchief, dabbing his forehead before stuffing it back. "What do you think?"

"Technology has gotten away from you." I examined the controls, a basic keyboard and switch affair, it was fairly easy to understand, even written as it was in French. I checked the read outs, "I'm going to need you to open the vents all the way on the roof. They'll be black pipes with a little vapor blowing out..." I gave Armand a list of things to do while I located and hooked up the hoses to replace the water.

I was still working on getting the alkaline rating to optimal when Ochaco came back with an arm load of clothing and a jacket that looked like it had been lined with real fleece. She watched me curiously for a moment before coming over. Her keen eyes betraying a true desire to know something.

"What are you doing?"

I lifted my brows, "How'd you manage to get all that shi- stuff?"

"I wasn't searched, and the only thing Himiko took were my pins and earrings." Her hand went up to the ears, now just four drilled holes in the cartilage to tell that there used to be jewelry there. Her face fell a bit, "Anyway, the tailor is going to go to Paris in the Spring. Apparently word came down with traders that some people want to bring France back, set up a government. She wants to be the clothier for New France!" She lightened up as she giggled at that, "I had 20 credits, and she took them for a new set of underwear, long johns, a cute sweater, jeans and the coat." Ochaco flipped though the bundle, "And boxers for you, too."

"Damn!" I threw up my hands, "Boxers? You shouldn't have." I couldn't stop my sarcasm. She had 20 credits and those damned pins? She should have been able to buy me a change of clothes too.

She noticed, "Hey, I did my best. You should be glad she wanted those credits, because she didn't want my pins! She couldn't be convinced that 20 was actually a lot! It's not like we've got a suitcase, and we're just sleeping here to wait for the next transport to Edinburgh!"

I swizzled the ph stick in the boiler's holding tank, and gave up. I could have gone, but could I have done better? These people had little idea what the world was like outside their walls. "The boiler is done, and Armand left the keys to his so-called bridal suite on the switchboard over there. As soon as I get her turned back on, we can take baths in their bathhouse." It was a sullen delivery, but the best I could manage with her lecture still ringing in my ears.

She took my apology for what it was and snatched up the keys, "Does it have more than one bed?"

"No, it's the bridal suite, and he wanted us to enjoy every comfort while we were here." I couldn't fight back the blush I could feel crawling up my neck and pinking my ears, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"We'll talk about it." She smiled, "You're not in the dog house yet. I'll wait for you upstairs. If I fall asleep, wake me. I really, really want a bath."

* * *

**AN/** This chapter is dedicated to my step-dad, a real-life boiler engineer. I hope it's ship shape. (LOL I've been out of the house for a long time, and I'd be so embarrassed to tell my dad what I do for fun/torture) Katsuki mispronounces français on purpose because he's being a dick. The kanji reads 'God keep you my son.' 'Isn't Shinto the state religion?'


	12. Chapter 10 - Surprises

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya - Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley_

The bathhouse was a tiled room next to the boiler room, making it naturally warm, and once we had both tubs filled with hot water, it became steamy. There were two claw-foot tubs, pristine and setting on top of little grates and what looked to be a giant hand-woven rug. In between the tubs was a line where you could pull a privacy curtain. It was belted, but Ochaco had just laughed and pulled it to make the illusion of privacy.

I watched her though the back-lit material. Her body growing sharper, more defined the more clothes that joined the mound peeking around the curtain. I held my breath, slipping out of my own clothes with a reverent slowness. I don't know what madness was over taking me. Was I lonely? Horny? Stupid?

I pulled off my boxers, glad once again that Ochaco had gotten me the one new thing I wanted most. "Should we wash our clothes?"

"I'm going to." I heard the splash and sloshing of her body settling into the bath, "Right here in the bathwater once I'm done. If we hang them with the blanket in the boiler room they should dry before we have to leave."

I climbed in, no longer able to discern where she was now that her shadow was merged into the tub's. I didn't even try to disguise the moan of pleasure that gusted out as tired muscles hit the hot water. It'd been so long since I'd sat in a bathtub, and the feeling of the last 24 hours washing away like so much dust was almost enough to make me moan again.

Royan's economy revolved around the sea and the things in it, so I hadn't been surprised to be given a large natural sponge to use in my bath. Armand had told me to keep it as a memento of our visit, and I fully planned to. I soaped it, and scrubbed my skin, turning it rosy and even more relaxed. I thought about the girl on the other side of the curtain, and leaned back, allowing my hair to drip lazily on the rug.

Ochaco's soft drips and swirling splashes made me think she'd decided to just relax. I examined my sponge, looking at it for insight, maybe, before opening my mouth again, "Thank you."

"For what?"

I rolled my eyes, glad she couldn't see it, "The clothes. I yelled at you, you didn't need that."

"My boyfriend is like that too." She laughed, and I could hear her shift, "He's my superior, and sometimes I think he forgets that when it's just him and I..." She sighed, "I miss him."

"That's natural." I sank low, my lips just above the waterline, "Is he someone I might know?"

Ochaco stilled, not a sound coming from her side of the curtain. I almost told her to forget it when she answered softly, "He's not who you were looking for."

"Todoroki?" I blinked, it seemed a long time ago, but it had been just yesterday. "When you said that he'd toast me, I had been surprised. I mean, I know there's repeated quirks out there, but what were the chances? That I'd randomly found you at a fish'n'chips stand?" I laughed, "I'm not worried about your boyfriend, whomever he might be. A quirk as strong as Todoroki's would have been found long ago during the allotment."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Her scoff was easily heard, "I'll have you know that he's strong."

"Che." I shook my head, "I don't know how you managed to slip though the cracks, but the allotments work. The undercity gets food and electricity vouchers. Clothes. And every single child is interviewed without their parent's presence."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"No. When I found out I had a quirk, my parents registered me. I went to military school. I graduated top of my class. I'm going to be the youngest captain in the fleet. Someday, I'll move my parents to someplace nice, with a view of the water and a jumpship of their own."

"That's really sweet. After all the egotism, that is." She giggled and I dunked my head.

I splashed up, and levered myself out of the tub. "Well, whatever." I kicked the pile of dirty clothes into the empty space in front of her bath. "I'm going to bed. Do you mind washing my stuff?" How dare she laugh at my dreams. They might not be as great as being a stupid criminal hunted all over the globe, but it was the only dream I had.

**Dabi**

After leaving Barult, we grabbed our things and literally ran away from the nightclub. There was a safe house just a few kilometers away, in the Southern part of town, an inn where travelers and merchants were welcomed, but their troubles weren't. A giant by the moniker of 'Brick' stood watch nights.

"[Hey, Brick,]" Shinso had backed up a step, but I stepped forward. I'd had more time to get used to him, "[We need a room, we'll be out of your hair early.]"

"He doesn't have any," Shinso joked quietly, but I shushed him impatiently.

"[Dabi.]" Brick, oblivious to Shino's comment, scratched his chin with a finger that seemed to have too many knuckles, "[It's late, Morganne won't be happy.]"

I flashed him the credits I'd swiped, knowing that they'd overcome Morganne's unhappy feelings. I was right as Brick turned and we followed him into a cozy little reception area. Two couches covered in plush green velour, sat in front of a large fireplace. A few tables were in the area too, almost all of them had a patron or two having a last drink before bed and business in the morning.

"You old fart," Morganne greeted me in shaky Japanese. It was the only thing she'd wanted to learn.

"[Is that any way to treat paying customers?]" She laughed, and held out her hands, and I stepped into them, giving the elderly woman a fierce bear hug. She was more or less unchanged since the last time I'd seen her. Her hair was shining white, and plaited into a crown that she pinned a golden rose into. Her dress matched my own eye color, bright blue with a simple floral pattern covered with a creamy apron.

"[Morganne, this is Shinso. We're only here to get some sleep before we set out down South. Anything I should know?]"

She grunted sourly as she walked over to one of the couches, her gnarled fingers bouncing on the cushions, "[Keep an old woman company. Tell your friend he can sleep in..]" She thought for a moment, "[There's two beds in 102, since I'm pretty sure Brick'd kill you if you're not really straight.]"

"[I told him I have sensitive skin.]" She cackled again, as I turned to Shinso, "Down the hall..."

"I got most of it." He bowed toward Morganne, "[Thank you, Madame.]" He grabbed my bag, and went to find the room.

"[So, what's up?]" She watched his retreating backside with a small appreciative smirk. I shook my head, "[I think he may be too young for you.]" She rolled her eyes, and I continued, "[Brick seems to think you're in a bad mood.]"

"Humph," She snorted, and grabbed a glass beading with condensation and took a sip, "[Pirates and them got a bad taste in their mouths. They're stirring up more trouble than ever. French government is making noise again.]"

My eyes widened, "[That's real, then?]"

"[Not like before, either. They seem determined.]" She smiled, "[There's a politician here tonight, too. Stirring up his own kinda trouble. That's why I've been short with Brick. Guess I should apologize.]"

"[Pirate trouble? How far South?]"

"[Dabi, listen to an old woman. Suze is here. She misses you, she has friends for the boy, too.]" I rolled my eyes with a heavy snort of my own, "[Listen boy. South's trouble. Even the good cities are getting caught up in it. People taken for no reason. Slavery on the rise, illegal trade, black market...]" She shook her head. She dealt in it too, anyone with sense and a liking for machine made things did. Especially here. "[It's bad.]"

"[I found a girl,]" I said gently, and Morganne set her cup down, her eyes going round. She'd known me since I was just a kid while I'd recovered from the burns that I wore. Suzette was the girl who'd kissed me first. But I'd been in pain and shy, and she'd been...a little too flirty. Morganne had taught me French while I learned how to fight and shoot. How to live with a face that couldn't be lost in a crowd. France had been a good teacher. Morganne had been the mother that I wished I had. For all of that, she didn't even know all my truth.

She leaned forward and hugged me again, "[She is the luckiest girl in the world.]" Morganne sat back, her smile near lost in wrinkles, "[Where is she, then? This lucky girl?]"

I closed my eyes, the grief catching up with me now that I had no more anger to spare. "[She was stolen. Pirates.]"

Her soft green eyes misted as she turned her attention to the fire, and when she regarded me again, I could see her lashes stuck together with tears. "[Then she is double lucky. You'll get her back, and if she's tough enough to love your boney ass, she'll be fine. Mark my words, boy. Bring her back when you get her. Tell her...]" Her smile withered, but she patted my hands with her age-softened ones, "[Tell her she must meet your mother. Do you need anything? Ammo? Food? A bedroll? You were always the stupid one, rushing around without a thought in your head.]"

"[Thank you, maman.]" I could barely resist crying into her smock. "[If Midnight comes looking, tell her we've gone South.]" She blinked quickly, obviously afraid for her stupid boy. "[Food. I don't need ammo; I have enough for Hitoshi should it come down to it.]" I served her a saucy wink, "[You know I can always get a warm place to sleep with my charming personality.]"

She snorted gently, "[As you say. I'll deliver some provisions to your room. Sleep. If you have any credits, you should keep them. In case your personality doesn't help.]"

I stood and gave her a small bow, "[Good night, maman.]"

"Konbonwa, Dabi." She is always full of surprises.

**Kyoka Jiro**

Standing third watch is the easiest part of my duty roster. Captain Todoroki was asleep, as was Commander Ishiyama. That leaves the drop-dead gorgeous Commander Takami in charge. And he was far more easy-going than his name might suggest. I am just supposed to sit though the darkest parts of the night at the communications rig, reading the incoming messages and sorting them, running decryption when necessary.

As lowly Ensign Kyoka, in the dead of night, I mostly get to sit here and either study my signaling codes and methods or better, I chit-chat with Keigo and the other crew members stuck with night watch. Tonight, we had my roommate and friend Mina as well. Though technically, she should have been asleep or studying in our bunk.

Takami walked the beam of the bridge deck, his shoes squeaking against the metal plates as his wings whispered behind him. "All's good, Conn?"

"Clear."

I swiveled in my seat to watch him for a few moments. It was worth it as he carefully sat in the captain's chair, his long vermilion wings at ease, flowing all around him like spilled blood. "Anyone else get out today?"

Mina lounged in Takami's usual seat, her chores over with for the night. Her fluffy pink hair wiggled with her head as she nodded, "Just to the city. I had to mail my parents, check over the stores for anything British." Her strange gold on black eyes glowed in the lights of the dim bridge. "Of course they don't have anything. Just some dreadful Federation knock-offs."

"As if you could afford clothes from London." I snorted, but shot her a smile so she knew I was just teasing. "I was asleep, we'll be here for a few more days. And though you'll be slipping off to our bunk, I still have..." I checked over my shoulder, "Three more hours to this watch." I shrugged gently, "Things down in the bowels are just so boring without Bakugo."

"He didn't come back?" Takami sat up a little straighter now as he turned his attention to me, "I knew he was here for inspection this morning."

"No," tilted my head quizzically, "Why? We're at dock for at a week of downtime. If he didn't have any shifts today, he'd be out having a good time, right?"

"No?" snarked Mina, "I mean it's old blow-em-up Bakugo. He hates doing anything else but being a walking frown. Or yelling. He does like to yell."

Takami stroked his chin, "Jiro, check satcom, is there anything on the wires for this part of the world?"

"Not that I noticed." I turned, and sent my earjacks to ponk out the command codes to bring up the warnings for Northern Europe. I scanned them, "Not area specific, but fleet wide. Something about privateers looking for uniforms? Like, why?"

"That's it?" I twitched aside, he'd somehow silently moved behind me, his hair brushing my skin; a delicate tickle, "Infiltration, most likely. It wouldn't work because of the Ident chips embedded in the uniforms themselves." Takami shrugged, "They'll be caught like usual."

"Wouldn't it be weird if that's what happened?" Mina giggled, the suggestion was ludicrous.

I agreed, "Yeah, if any pirate tried something on him, I feel sorry for them." Bakugo, for all his loud bluster was a good guy, and I really like him.

"It's an open secret that the Captain is looking for his sons. Although they're both old enough to be off apron strings." Takami regained his seat in the captain's chair, wiggling and patting his feathers so they would lie just so. "He believes that they're with some pirate outfit or another. Bakugo met with him just as we were coming off duty, remember?"

I thought back, and he was right, "It was strange, but I didn't think anything about it."

"Well, whatever happened, if anything comes of it, I guess we'll hear about it." Takami turned his amber gaze to Mina, "As charming a visitor as you are, if Todoroki came up for another early morning chat he'd put you, and probably me, off the ship." He smiled, his mischievous eyes lighting up, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to become Scottish."

Mina stood and gave him a mocking salute before leaving the bridge. I sat back in my chair and stared at the comms board. For some reason I couldn't put my finger on, I felt uneasy. Although Bakugo was just as tough as Mina said, I was still worried. To my surprise, I blushed.

* * *

**AN/** SO! Hawks got a name! It's Keigo Takami! *dies slowly* Honestly, this uniform thing. It is only a plot device. Had to get people moving, hope you don't mind. Thanks go to Mosevic for being here when I need him!


	13. Chapter 11 - The Way Out

_Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact_  
_His eyes are as red as the sun_  
_And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her_  
_Cause she thinks she's the passionate one - Ballroom Blitz by Sweet_

I stayed in the bath house while Katsuki exited and headed up to go to bed. I sighed, hoping against hope that what I had said had done it's job. Whatever Katsuki thought, he had not tricked me or made me say anything I hadn't wanted to. In fact, if we couldn't just be friends soon, I didn't know what else I could do. More than anything, I just wanted to get home. Back to the Magdalene, back to Dabi. But Katsuki had to know that I meant it too.

I needed him, and frankly, he needed me. But we did not need each other the same way I needed Dabi. Talking about him, even just that little bit, had been a weight off my chest, one I hadn't even known existed. I flexed fingers that were more prune than skin and decided to finish washing. I rubbed the lavender soap into a lather and worked it though my hair. I had work to do tonight as well.

I checked my pile of clean, new clothes, and put on my underwear and the long john bottoms. There was no way I wanted to get it wet, and working mostly topless when I was nearly assured that no one would come was preferred. I added Katsuki's dirty things to the water, and my heart did a funny thump. I hope he's already asleep, and that I can just not think about how good it felt to sleep with him.

Thankfully, washing the clothes didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, and I was able to hang them from the same line that held our blanket. I retrieved the blanket, shaking it to air the woolen fabric. It wasn't fully dry, but one of us could sleep in it, and dry it that way. I sighed as I folded it, hoping I wouldn't get stuck with it. It smelled a bit like a swamp.

I put the top on, and went up to the bridal suite, stopping just long enough to thank Armand and the Father for their kindness. The stairs were handily lit with electric bulbs in milky glass globes. I paused at the threshold of the suite, hesitating before I opened the door. Finally, I swung the portal open, revealing that Katsuki was indeed asleep, although his toned backside was mostly uncovered and facing me.

Had I not spent the last hour telling myself that I wanted Dabi, that I had made a commitment to him, I would have admired his strong back. The way his drying hair was poking up all around his head like a prickly halo. How his waist tapered into such a fine... I shook my head, berating myself. Ignore it, Ochaco! I spread out the blanket we'd stolen and lay on it, using my new clothes as a make-shift pillow.

"Good night."

I gasped in surprise,"G-Good night."

"I'm sorry," he flipped, making the bed squeak under his weight, "I don't think being on the run agrees with my temper." His eyes moved to track me as I turned to face him as well. "I shouldn't have tried to get information out of you."

"Just forget about it." I flopped to my back, and pulled the blanket around me, "I answered knowing full well what I was saying. You didn't trick me, or whatever you think."

"Still, whoever he is; he's probably a wanted criminal."

I turned completely, I couldn't believe it! "You have only known me for a day! I don't want your dating advice!" I hissed at him though clenched teeth, boiling mad, "The only difference between you is that your crimes were okayed by the Empire." I stared at the wall, and if I had Dabi's flame, the whole place would have went up like a tinderbox. "You know, the only crime I've ever seen him commit was against drug-runners and slavers. Which I believe is still illegal in Japan. Don't talk without knowing anything!"

I heard him turn over, too, "It wasn't advice about your love life." He sounded angry again, and the bed creaked like he was thinking about getting up to prove some point.

"Drop it," I warned him. "We have an image to keep. Remember?" He remained quiet, though I heard his long-suffering sigh. "We just have to work together. We don't have to like one another."

"Got it," he growled, "I don't have to like you. Go to sleep."

I took his advice that time, and hugged my possessions close, realizing that the room plus the woolen blanket was comfortably warm. I said a short prayer, and in no time was fast asleep.

In the morning, Katsuki had woken with the sun, and with a cough.

"We should stay one more day. We're well to the west of where we started."

"No," He coughed, making his upper body shake, "No, my metabolism is great. I'll blow though this cold in no time."

I frowned. Even if that was true, and it would explain a lot about why those drugs didn't work so well on him, he had a fever and it hadn't broken. Which meant that even though he was warmer than ever, he wasn't sweating. His quirk didn't work so well with out it.

I shook my head, "You aren't sweating and you have a fever. What if it gets worse? I can't treat you out in the middle of France!"

"Che," he spat and held in another cough. "Don't worry. We'll walk, that'll help it burn off. You won't have to take care of me."

Right. What could I do? Silently, I gathered everything up and wrapped it all into one big bundle with our blanket. I relieved the mess of it's weight, and tied the ends around my shoulders. Katsuki pounded three glasses of water, and slipped into his flannel.

"There. Let's go."

He suited his words, stalking down the hallway like he had something to prove. I rolled my eyes and followed him out and down to the lobby. The fireplace was already roaring, and Armand was sitting at a table, eating what looked to be dried fruit and a sliced wedge of cheese with some kind of bread I'd never seen before with the Father who was again nursing a mug. I smiled at them, and Armand stood.

"Leaving?" He dry washed his hands, "Don't you want food? I'll take those coins now, David."

"We should," I whispered. "At the very least you shouldn't be wandering around with nothing in your stomach."

"Please sit with us you two," invited the old priest. "I have some things you will have a use for. Please. Sit."

"Fine." Katsuki acquiesced with bad grace as he slumped in the chair closest to the fire and tried to hold in his coughing.

I pulled up another chair and sat, pressing my fingers together under the table so that I could hide my quirk. The blanket weighed on my shoulders for a moment before I could untie it and lay it on the floor. I took off my coat, folding it across the back of the chair, "A kind offer, thank you."

Katsuki dug in his pocket, and plonked both the coins on the table. "As much as we can get, Armand. Enough for a day or two?"

Armand gave a quick nod, and hurried off to the kitchens. The priest touched my hand gently, and I closed my eyes, just letting the calm and peace the old man was offering soothe my spirit. I mouthed thank you at him, and he smiled his gap-toothed smile.

He withdrew his hand, and reached under the table withdrawing a small package wrapped in faded calico. "When I first left to tend the sheep," he looked far-away, as if he could still see that moment in his mind's eye, "my parents gave me a compass and a map. I don't have a spare map, but over the years, I've collected quite a few compasses."

He unknotted the cloth, and it fell open to reveal a simple compass set in a steel square that had been etched with tiny leaves and flowers and polished by time. I withdrew it, and examined it for a moment before passing it to Katsuki. My cheeks warmed as my eyes flooded with tears of gratitude for this kindest of all gestures. He'd made it possible for us to get home, and I didn't have the words to express my thanks.

Katsuki put the compass back, and pawed though the other offerings, a "Father, I can't thank you enough." He coughed, and the priest frowned, "Don't worry. My quirk'll take care of it."

"If you say so," the elderly man said. "Ah, Armand. Just in time."

The Innkeeper put our plates in front of us and brought two mugs and a glass carafe filled with black. "Café?"

"Please," I smiled, I knew that one for sure. I swear I've learned the word for coffee in seven languages.

Katsuki made a face, "Tea?"

Armand simply nodded again, and brought over hot water and a simple teabag. "We can still get bags, but loose leaf? Mais non." He shook his head. "We do have a bakery that supplies me fresh croissants and baguettes in return for electricity from that boiler. So eat them, they're the fruit of your labor."

We ate, and Armand left again, coming back with a armful of paper-wrapped parcels that he dropped in front of me. "They're smoked and dried fish, a twist of dried fruits, and a fishing line with three hooks." I gathered them up and tucked the packages into our blanket. Now, it would stink like a swamp and fish. Delightful. He reached down one last time, "Finally, a knife. If anything else, you can use it to clean and gut fish. I wish we could do more."

"It's more than enough," I assured him quietly. "We're strangers in a time when a stranger could mean something bad. Thank you, both of you, for watching out for us."

Both older men smiled, Armand's accompanied by a rosy flush. We finished our breakfast quickly, making final trip to clean up and do everything we could to ready ourselves for what was sure to be a long walk. We'd found out that we'd probably been traveling on what was known as the A10 which was almost 100 kilometers away. Though we could now go overland with the compass.

Katsuki helped tie the blanket to my shoulders, and I was instantly baking in my new coat, thick woolen sweater and tough jeans. I wondered what Dabi would think if he could see me now. I hoped he'd be proud that we were certainly making the best out of a bad situation. The thought had me smiling as we exited the walled portion of Royan out the opposite gate that we'd entered.

"We should get back on the A10. It leads to Paris and away from the more seedy communities." Katsuki hawked and spat, ending the sickening performance with a cough.

I glanced around, feeling eyes on us already, "It's almost 100 kilometers. You're not flying until your fever breaks." I fretted, absently tugging on the zipper pull of my new coat. "If you won't stay here, we should find another barn or abandoned house until then."

"Nope." He itched his nose, "I've got a Godzilla sized headache, and we're making the A10 today. We'll go north east until we reach it to keep our forward momentum. No more arguments."

"Aye, aye, Cap."

We walked though the ruins of what was 'old' Royan. It had been a prosperous city once with tall buildings and grand churches around every corner. I could hear the sea in the distance, and the cold wind blowing off of it brought scents of salt and tar. Scents of home. If it weren't for the feeling I kept having, the feeling of eyes watching us, it would have been a pleasant walk.

We kept going, following the compass north east and keeping our eyes open for the A10 though it would be hours yet before we would see anything. It was only when I kept looking over my shoulder and urging more speed did Katsuki become concerned.

"We're not being followed."

I glanced back again, catching movement out of the corner of my eye, "Yes, we are."

"We're not being followed by those idiots from the Izanami."

Oddly, I agreed about that. It was unlikely that they had followed us here. If they had, they would have had the perfect opportunity to ambush us yesterday when we were resting. I stubbornly kept my eyes forward.

Dabi had told me once that a little paranoia kept you on your toes and your senses sharp. A statement that I hadn't understood at the time, but now... I looked around the dilapidated buildings, blackness lurked behind the yawning windows, huge lifeless eyes that tracked our every move. I shuddered in spite of the warm coat, I should have learned this lesson before ever leaving the Magdalene.

Where the city petered out and became withered green rolling hills again, I tried to shake the feeling of being watched. But the prickle between my shoulder blades refused to abate. Instead, I hurried my feet as much as I thought Katsuki could bear. Maybe if we got far enough away, anyone who had thought to accost two travelers in broad daylight would think us no easy prey.

We stopped for as long as I dared, just long enough to share a dried fish between us and a few chunks of fruit. We had to make it last even though looking at Katsuki, I didn't know how much longer that could be. Not even in the warrens had we let our families starve if they were sick. He refused to let me test him for fever, and we set off again.

When noon had come and gone we were walking though a long untended field when Katsuki's cough startled me out of my silence. I couldn't ignore it any longer. He was hunching to hack into his hands now, and still not sweating. The most mule headed idiot would have to admit they had a fever. Unfortunately, there was little I could do about it now. He pressed on.

"Katsuki, we have to stop, your fever..."

He interrupted me simply, "I don't dislike you."

"Huh?" I blinked, slowing just to have to catch up to him as he kept right on. He coughed again, spitting and rubbing his temples. I really didn't have time for his feverish revelations. "Be quiet, we have to stop and let your fever break."

"You should listen to her, mate." The English was badly accented, and we both turned. The speaker was tall, in darned clothes, and a derby hat perched forward on his head that gave him an almost rakish air. "I'll take everything you got. Lighten the load."

He lifted a hand, a stubby knife glinted in the weak sunlight. Though his clothes and skin looked like he had just a passing relationship with clean water, he wasn't exactly starving. Part of a pack or gang. I frowned out at them as Katsuki coughed explosively beside me.

"No. You don't want to mess with us."

"There is no us, girlie. Lookit him, he's nothing but dead weight." He gestured with the knife and the grass erupted with more men of all ages and descriptions. Some couldn't be any older than little Sato back home. Others were older than Captain Aizawa, though the one talking seemed to be the leader. "That guy can't do anything, he's sick." He leered at me, "Come with us, and maybe we'll keep you safe."

There was no way I could let that happen, but Katsuki growled and spit, "Fuck off, mate." His red eyes were narrowed angrily, but even I could see that he was barely standing. "I'll take you all on."

The older members of the gang started to laugh: a dull, creepy, joyless sound. "Oh, I'm meaning to. You got something we don't." He turned his haunted stare back on me, "Leave him, and maybe it won't be so bad when I get what I want form you."

I had wondered earlier if Dabi would have been proud as I did my best in tough circumstances. I hope that he'd be just as happy now. I pressed my hands together, "You really don't want to make me mad, _boy_," I taunted. I hurriedly dropped the weight of the blanket, and slipped it off my shoulders handing the mass to Katsuki.

I had been afraid more times than I could count since the day before yesterday. In that limited amount of time I'd been accosted, kidnapped, tied-up, threatened, and generally mistreated. But most of it had been my stupid fault. Had I kept my head, I wouldn't have been taken so easily by Katsuki in the first place. Had I actually listened and practiced the things that Dabi had tried to teach me about self-defense...

I set my feet. I had listened, I'd just been afraid. Katsuki had saved me once, and now, it was my turn to save us. I lifted my hands in a defensive stance. The same one Dabi had tried to teach me so many months ago now. I had to do this. If not for myself, then for Katsuki who was now doubled over, and as unable to use his quirk as a newborn. I had to. So I would.

* * *

**AN/** This chapter dedicated to Mr Mosevic, who is still an angel. I shamelessly picked his brain. Thank you, everyone who's reading please leave a review! I would really appreciate it.


End file.
